A Nation's Secret: Book 1: America: The Four Faces of America
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: America is often considered by the other nations as a childish idiot obsessed with being a hero, but when England receives a phone call from a sobbing Alfred- they might just be proved wrong when it turns out that America isn't just one person...but four. Which one is the real America...and which ones are the fakes? M for gore, psychological/sensitive themes and language.
1. Baa Baa Black Sheep

I decided to write this fanfic due to a psycho plot bunny who REFUSES to die...

This will be a LONG story and unfortunately I am a very skittish writer so I need reviews to keep the thoughts flowing!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine because if it was- UkUS would be real! But I do own America's alters...well not the looks but you get the idea...

* * *

"And then we can build a wall to block out world hunger! You can all build it and set gun blasters on the top-while I fight the zombies with my amazing strength- cause I'm the hero! Hahahaha~!"

Just a normal summit meeting for the nations. England sighed as his former colony babbled on about being a hero and making a fool of himself...as usual. He often wondered- as he was sure the others had as well- if America was even capable of being serious.

He watched as Alfred finished his presentation and pulled a milkshake from absolutely nowhere and strolled leisurely back to his seat beside the englishman.

As China went up and began to go on about something that had to do with strengthening ties with Japan, England entertained himself by watching Alfred practically inhale burger after burger- shake long since gone. _Where does he put it all?_England had a theory that America's stomach was really a black hole. It was possible, after all, Alfred had flung around bison as a toddler and he claimed he was best friends with an alien, so anything was possible at that point.

Arthur was barely aware that Germany had announced that it was time for lunch break.

"Hey dude-can you quit starin' at me? It's getting pretty creepy." Arthur blinked, realizing for the first time that the room had already cleared out- leaving the two nations alone. "Were you checking me out?", Alfred smirked and began to collect his things as his "friend" began to turn an amusing shade of pink.

"I-I was _not_! I was just speculating on how you are going to die of heart disease due to all those bloody hamburgers! They're like cancer wrapped in styrofoam!" America laughed obnoxiously and headed towards the door, England just starting to pick up his papers, "At least they're better than those hunks of charcoal you tried to feed me last week!". Arthur sputtered angrily, "T-Those were scones you idiot! You just don't have any taste buds! Anyway, what was with that idiotic presentation? Why are you so childish all the time!"

A moment of silence passed as America stood unmoving at the doorframe. England began to regret his words, but just a little bit-after all, he wasn't lying.

"Not all the time Arthur."

America's voice almost frightened him, it was so solemn and cold.

He stared after the receding form of his ex-colony until he turned the corner in the direct of the mess hall.

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


	2. Hey Diddle Diddle

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia blah blah blah otherwise England and America would be going at eahc other like rabbits blah blah blah_

* * *

England felt his blood begin to boil at the sound of France's trademark '_honhonhonhon'! _"-and then Gilbert managed to get the po-poc-pokey-no, whatever it's called-stuck in Roderick's hair! _N'est-ce pas drôle, angleterre?" _

England was pretty sure he was going to develop an aneurism, "No. No I don't think that's funny! Now stop calling me! It's two in the bloody morning and I want to sleep, and don't you _dare _making any bloody jokes at that you bloody pervert! NOW STOP CALLING ME!"

The resounding clack of the phone being slammed onto the receiver echoed throughout the mansion. England huffed and ran a hand through his wheat-colored hair, _that's the fourth bloody time he's called in the past hour, why can't he just get a cat already? _

The slightly irate englishman padded over to his kitchen in search of a cup of tea. He smiled as he fished the familiar gray tin of Earl Gray from the top cabinet, _America got this for my birthday last year. _He ran his fingers over the red _#18 _scrawled on the bottom in sharpie. America had started giving him small tins of tea leaves for his birthday for the past eighteen years. England remembered the first time he received the precious gift from the American:

_England sighed as he set aside yet another sex toy from France, silently praying for the day when he would stop sending him the atrocious gifts every year as a birthday present. _

_He looked at the small pile of presents sitting on the couch cushion beside him: a tomato plushy from Spain, peeps from Prussia, a sunflower from Russia, an issue of his favorite erotic magazine from Germany, sex toys from France, candy from China, a package of pocky from Japan, some pasta from Italy, maple syrup from whats-his face, and an unwrapped box from America. _

_Now, Arthur had never received a present for his birthday from America before, never. At least, he had never received a proper one. He usually was greeted in the morning at his door by an obnoxious man/woman with a giant card and some balloons or something._

_Blinking in mild surprise he tentatively lifted the cylindrical present from the mountain of obnoxiously colored wrapping paper. Gingerly holding the present in his hands he silently admired the plain lime green wrapping paper. Suddenly he began to shred the paper violently, desperate to get to the gift inside._

_Arthur froze in shock. The ticking of the old grandfather clock, situated on far side of the room, the only sound in an otherwise silent room. He held a box of tea and a note in his lap now-but not just any tea- his _favorite_ tea. Silent teas trickled down his face as he read the note in silence. _

_' Dear Iggy, This is for the tea I dumped all those years ago-remember? Of course you do, you remind me all the time. Anyway, I thought that it was best to this start now, before you get to old to read -haha! I will give you one of these every year so that maybe you'll forgive me. I'm sorry Arthur. Happy Birthday! Love, Alfred Freedom Jones'_

England sighed and plopped himself onto the couch. _Maybe I'll read some Jane Austin before bedtime- _however just when he was about to open his favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, the phone rang.

* * *

Sorry everyone that the preview I gave you wasn't included here, but I have very little time to post and type so I wanted to cut the chapter in half so I don't half to keep you waiting.  
I will try to make the chapters longer from now on- at _least_ 1,000 words each. I'm also thinking of starting with quotes and stuff-but who knows?

Reviews make me happy and help me post quicker!


	3. Hickory Dickory Dock

Disclaimer- you know the drill not mine blah blah blah

Warnings: mentions of suicide, Prucan, and language

* * *

England picked up the phone with a growl, "Goddammit Frog! I swear if this is you I will take my sword and shove it up your ass! It's too early for this and frankly I bloody want to kill you! Now stop calling me you fucking-"

"Arthur?"

England froze at the voice, "America? Why the bloody hell are you calling me right now? It bloody better be important because if it's about wanted to put more McDonald's in London I'm hanging up right now because-"

"NO! Don't h-hang up! Oh God please don't go!"

England felt his blood run cold at the desperation he could practically feel in the american's voice. His mood suddenly changed, "Alfred? Alfred what's wrong, love? Are you okay?"

"N-No. N-not okay a-at all..." came the shaky voice on the other line.

England began to panic, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the economy? I knew you were feeling under-the-weather because of it but is it really that bad?"

A shaky laugh suddenly turned in a hacking cough and England heard a loud crash. Suddenly there was a sob. And another. And another. And suddenly Alfred was full-blown wailing and crying and screaming on the other end so loud that Arthur had to hold it away from his ear.

Arthur was beginning to hyperventilate, "Alfred?" he tried to scream over the american's pain-filled ones, "America what's going on?"

Suddenly Alfred stopped mid-scream and a hoarse voice that was practically a whisper replaced the sobs, "...I-I'm so sorry Arthur...I tried I r-really did...but-but I can't take it anymore...it's hurts" Alfred ended in a whimper, "I-I thought that I could avoid it but I can't...I'm so sorry" Alfred's voice was getting weaker and Arthur had to strain to understand him, "I-I think I did alright..." he sounded tired, "but..."

There was silence and Arthur found that he was getting dizzy from breathing so fast, "...I don't want to die Iggy...I-I want to stay with you...but I can't...I have to go...goodbye..." suddenly there was a clatter and the line went dead.

* * *

Arthur's world stopped...the grandfather clock in the corner suddenly began to toll...he could breathe again and scrambled madly for his car keys and bolted out the front door in a panic. In his haste he forgot his jacket but he could care less. In an instant he was speeding down the road towards the airport at a speed that most certainly illegal.

Getting his ticket and running toward's his gate he quickly whipped out his phone and began dialing Matthew's number. He had called Alfred's house and cell about a million times before giving up.

"M'hello?" Arthur, already in his seat (that was fast), pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked a few times befroe responding.

"Prussia? What the hell are you doing with Matthew's phone?"

There was a rustle and a yelp of pain from the Prussian, "Sorry about that, I'm here so what's wro-Gil stop it and go back to sleep." Arthur shivered and shook his head to rid himself of the mental image that was sure to give him nightmares for several days. "It's Alfred he-" Arthur gulped and felt his throat close up. What was he supposed to say? He really hadn't though about it...

"Alfred's in trouble and I can't seem to reach him...he-" Arthur felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, "he was screaming and crying and said he was going to die and oh God-" Arthur covered his mouth with in hand to muffle his quiet sobs. There was a louder rustle now and there was a loud thud in the background and a cry of 'What the fuck Mattie!' and a surprisingly loud screech of 'Get dressed right now Gil!" Arthur had to hold the phone away from his ear at the noise from the usually quiet Canadian. "I'll be right there Arthur-where are you right now?" Arthur tried to compose himself but was failing miserably, "I'm on a private jet on the way to his plantation in Virginia." "Right, that's his favorite house, I'll meet you there." A click and the Canadian was gone.

America had several-no- countless houses in every state but for some reason he love his house in Virginia the best. When asked he said it was for sentimental reasons.

The plane ride was only filled with the tap-tap-bing! of England's phone as he sent texts to as many countries as he could. He just couldn't hear another click of the end of phone call. It sent him into tears.

* * *

When he arrived Virginia it was noon and the birds were quiet-everything was. It was as if they were all mimicking the American. Silent as death. No! He couldn't think that way! Alfred could _not be dead_! Countries couldn't die unless they were dissolved or their nation was destroyed! The only other way was...Arthur suddenly froze at the gate to the Alfred's plantation..._suicide_.

The englishman tore into Alfred's house in a screaming frenzy, "AMERICA! AMERICA WHERE ARE YOU! AMERICA! ALFRED! AL! ALFRED! ALFRE-" he had reached the American's room.

England felt sick when he saw him lying limp next to his bed. In one hand was the phone...and in the other, a bottle of pills.


	4. Do You Know The Muffin Man?

Warnings: GerIta, hinted FrUk, PruCan, LietPol, AusHun, Spamano, blood and slightly disturbing things, and language

* * *

Arthur's heart stopped, "A-Alfred? Alfred? Alfred?" he dashed over to the still form of his former colony and froze over him. The boy's face was streaked with dry tears and his face was pale like a sheet of paper and...and he was breathing. Arthur felt his heart beat again and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the orange bottle of pills. He picked it up gingerly and examined it properly.

It was new and Arthur could see, through the clear orange plastic a collection of small white pills. It was half empty but he noticed in relief that the majority was on the floor where it had spilled. The label had been torn off, just leaving the sticky residue behind. The cap was missing as well, and no matter how hard he searched the room he couldn't find it- or the label. He rushed back to Alfred and swore softly, he should be taking care of him- he could look for them later.

He struggle to pick up the boy with some effort. "S-shit! I told you Alfred, you bloody git, you're fat!" he looked over at the face resting against his shoulder. His expression was so peaceful-unlike his usual jubilant and obnoxious ones. His glasses were gone as well. He paused after resting the american on his bed. He found Texas on the bedside tabel. He looked back at Alfred. "He looks so young without them..." he stroked the boy's cheek thoughtfully. "You idiot" a single tear rolled down his cheek, "what the hell have you done to yourself?"

He was startled by the banging of a door and a collection of screaming voices.

"Al! Al! Where are you? Al!"

"Amerique! Ou etes vou?"

"Dude! Awesome is looking for you! Where are you dude?"

"Comrade could be upstairs-I doub't he'd be in the garbage can Gilbert."

"Shut up commie! Stay away from me!"

"Callate! Alfred! Donde estas!"

"Alfred-san! Alfred-san!"

"Oi! Burger-bastard! Where are you!"  
"That's not very nice Lovi..."  
"Shut up tomato bastard! I'm being concerned..."

"Ve! Fratello, I didn't know you even knew that word!"

"Shut up Feliciano!"  
"G-Germany help! Fratello's s-strangling me!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! HE'S IN HERE YOU DUMKOMFFS!"

Suddenly the room was flooded with the nine nations- all bickering and panicking at the same time. They all stopped at the site of the american's unconscious form. Canada reacted first. "AL!" he flung himself on his brother and began to check him thoroughly while crying hysterically. Gilbert followed and wrapped him arms comfortingly around the canadian's waist. France went to England and began to interrogate him while the others crowded around Alfred.

"What happened here?" Francis asked gently brushing the tears from Arthur's eyes. He didn't even know he had started crying again. Or maybe he had just never stopped.

"I-I don't know I just got a call from him like I told you and when I rushed over here he was slumped over on the floor near his bed and he had a bottle of pills and oh God Francis I-" Arthur buried his face in Francis's chest and France wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man's shaking form. "Shh-It'll be alright Angelterre, America will be alright you'll see, so just stop crying please" Francis soothed and pressed a kiss to Arthur's hair.

Germany went and inspected the pills, "Where's the label? Italy!" "Ve!" and like the obedient lapdog that was Feliciano (heheheh Italy being obedient C:) the Italian began tearing up the American's room in search of the white sticker. Everyone went to help the little Italian-except for Canada who was being comforted by his lover.

Come now Arthur-being here isn't going to help you feel any better. Let's go downstairs and make you some tea okay?" "But-" England glanced back at Alfred with wide panicked eyes, "No buts- now come on".

* * *

The room was quiet. Switzerland and China were both upstairs examining Alfred. They _were _both trained in medicine. Lichtenstein was serving beverages to everyone who was currently sitting in Alfred's living room. Italy sat on the window sill with Germany who was comforting the Italian as best he could while Italy reverently held a rosary praying. Spain was doing the same for Romano who was also praying on the floor beneath Germany and Italy. Russia sat near Lithuania who was hugging Poland and trembling. America happened to be his best friend. The Baltics also attempted to comfort him but were failing. Belarus stood behind her brother, leaning against the wall. She, surprisingly, was doing nothing but watching her brother quietly. U

kraine squeezed her brother's hand and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief lent to her by Hungary who sat with Austria on the couch. Japan sat quietly in a corner on the far side of the room in silence. He too, was America's best friend. Canada sat in Prussia's lap on the couch. The Prussian stroked the sniffling Canadian's hair while his twelve baby chicks huddled around them, peeping quietly. Canada hugged his bear friend to his chest for comfort. All five Nordics were sitting around the coffee table in silence. England sat hunched at the far end of the couch. His eyes staring into empty space, looking dull and dead. France sat beside him with an arm around his shoulder, only moving to retighten the englishman's grip around the cup of tea in his hands so it wouldn't fall.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs, everyone looked up expectantly at China and Switzerland who now stood at the foot of the stairs. England looked up but his eyes remained dull.

China cleared his throat, "Well, he seems to be a coma of some sort that was probably caused by the pills-but that's not what is bothering me the most" England's eyes became a little more inquisitive. "I think it best if you saw for yourself. I think that only a few should go though, it'll get hectic with everyone in one room. England stood up immediately along with France, Canada, and of course Prussia. There were protesting sounds but Switzerland shut them up while China let the four nations upstairs.

Upon reaching the bed he beckoned them to come over and pointed at America's boots. "What about them?" England asked hurriedly. China made him come closer so he could see better. "What does this look like to you?" England squinted his eyes, "Are those-" "Yes-they're clasps." The other three nations moved around them, "What are they for?" Canada asked with wide eyes. Before China could even open his mouth Arthur had already began to undo the four clamps and suddenly the bottom of the boot fell off. "What the hell was that why would it-" the four nations froze when they examined the sole. It was filled with nails, cotton, and _blood._ Arthur looked up shakily at Alfred's socked foot and gagged. It was _soaked _in blood. Arthur began to feel weak and his legs gave out. France caught him and supported him up.

China went and slipped the whole boot off and then the sock-but of course there were no wounds on the bloody foot. Nations healed instantly-even when they inflicted the wound themselves. Only if they injured themselves to the point where their body could not heal under any circumstances would the wounds remain. Not even scars stayed unless inflicted symbolically by war.

"O-Oh my God-bloody hell- why the fuck would he have bloody _nails _in his shoes!"

China frowned, "And if there were clasps that means it was both intentional- and changeable". England froze, "What do you mean by _changeable_?" China walked over to Alfred's enormous walk in closet, "I mean-" his voice suddenly got quiet when he opened the doors, "...that he has more" Canada looked over China's shoulder and gave out a gasp. They were there...but not just them...

Knives ranging from butter knives to kitchen knives hung from the ceiling, sharp and glinting. An ax lay in one corner near a collection of chains and boxes upon boxes of guns. On one side of the closet it was impeccably clean with only a seemingly endless rack of expensive suits and polished dress shoes. On the opposite side was a rack of black. Black, black, _ black._Goth, punk, and shredded clothes hung from studded silver hangers. Beneath it a collection of black combat boots. And in the very back of the closet was a rack of what Alfred usually wore: his bomber jacket and T-shirts and jeans. Identical boots to the ones he was currently wearing beneath it and some was a huge stack of what looked like bottoms of boots next to them.; cotton and a box full of nails beside it.

Arthur became dizzy and blackness took over.

* * *

He woke up in the guestroom beside Alfred's room. His head hurt and images of the closet flooded his brain. He couldn't think straight and his vision was blurry. But he could still hear them. _Footsteps_. He swung himself out of the bed, staggering slightly, the nations of the world crowding around him. They were _all _here. Which meant that the footsteps could only belong to one person.

He stumbled into the hall and into Alfred's room and sure enough the bed was empty. He flung open the closet door and froze. In the center of it was man. Was _Alfred. _But not Alfred. Hedressed in one of the black suits from the rack on the left; he was wearing black dress shoes and he posture was different. It was straighter. His back was turned to Arthur but that soon changed the second he shakily siad his name. The man turned around and gave an over-the-top bow, "Allow me to introduce myself, I-" he looked up mid-bow with a devious smile upon his glasses-less face, "-am Andrew"

* * *

Cliff Hanger!


	5. Mary Mary Quite Contrary

The bedroom was crowded with nations trying to see Alfred-or Andrew as the man said- who was still in the closet with Arthur. Arthur couldn't believe this-Alfred had to be joking- ther ewas no other explanation. "Who the hell are you and where's America?" he screamed. "Andrew." the man cocked his head and took a few steps forward, "Alfred is taking-" the man paused for a moment, "-a break right now, he sent me to take over for a while while he sleeps it off."

Canada face contorted in a rage and he flung himself at the man and grabbed his collar roughly before anyone could stop him. "The fuck is Al you bastard! What did you do to him!" Andrew head was tipped back and he looked down at Canada passed his nose. His eyes looked different too. They were sharper and colder. "Get your hands off me boy. Yelling at me is going to do nothing. Now release me or I will not hesitate." Canada froze when he realized that there was suddenly a gun pointed at his temple. Prussia gasped and Germany had to hold him back from ripping the man's head off. Canada let go of the man's collar and the gun disappeared back into the confines of the man's jacket.

"Now that that's over with let us get down to business- I am not Alfred Freedom Jones, I am Andrew Fighter Jones" Arthur made a face, "Fighter?" "That's right-I'm the one who takes over the tasks of war and serious business like nuclear attacks or tactical war plans. I am the one who stains his hands with the blood the fallen-Alfred doesn't like the job so I do it for him-" Andrew's eyes lit up, "-and I love it. Being able to have the world's power at your fingertips is an amazing feeling. I can end you all with a push of a button while I lounge in a chair, or I can go out into the battlefield and shoot until I run out of bullets. I _love _my job." the man ended his little speech with an unnerving smile.

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean you do the job _for him?_What exactly are you?" France stuttered, his arms still protectively cradling the pale englishman. "Me?" The man pointed to himself. He frowned and fished for something in his back pocket. It was white and thin and _it was the label._

He handed it to Canada who snatched it angrily. His eyes scanned over it once. His face lost color and he sunk to his knees, his gaze still frozen on the sticker. "Ma-Mattie what's wrong?"

"...They're" Matthew trembled as he struggled to find his voice, "They're pills for Multiple Personality Disorder..."

* * *

I am so so sorry for the wrong preview- it's in the next chapter i swear! It's just that this was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter but it seemed like a better chapter (however short) if it was by itself...read and review and don't kill me!


	6. IMPORTANT 1

Sorry if anyone thought this was a chap-*shot*

Okay! I just wanted to let everyone know a few things about this story.

#1- This is NOT UsUk or UkUs or any pairing with Alfred at all actually...the reason will be revealed later (even though I heavily support UkUs over UsUk any day THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY!)

#2-This is not a lovey dovey story even though there are pairings! If you came for a light, happy, story you have come to the wrong place. This story WILL make you cry. I guarantee it unless you are a heartless psycho...which Andrew is NOT...sort of...(:

#3- The pairings are as follows: hinted!FrUk, PruCan, AusHun, GerIta, Spamano, LietPol, RoChu, SuFin, Turkey/Greece (still don't know the pairing name yet), & DenNor

#4- Just to clarify all the questions I have been receiving:

Andrew is NOT the Confederacy

Andrew is NOT a version of evil colonial Al

Andrew IS a personality of America that is militaristic

#5- Just so you all don't explode or something the next chapter will be about Andrew SOMEWHAT explaining what is going on

#6- THANK YOU for all your reviews! 42 reviews for only five chapters is amazing! I LOVE YOU! Your reviews make this story get posted faster and will make the story longer!


	7. Jack And Jill Went Up A Hill

Disclaimer- don't make me do it again

Setting: IT'S 2012 people!

Andrew's Theme Songs are: American Trash by Innerpartysystem AND Don't Mess with Me by Temposhark

* * *

The other nations had all gone home with identical feelings of confusion of dread. Only Arthur, Francis, Matthew (he sent Prussia home with Kumajiro because he remembered that his boyfriend have left the stove) remained. And Andrew. Who was currently sitting in living room surrounded by the other three while he merrily sipped his coffee.

He set the cup down with a smirk and a clink, "You know, it's been about two years since I last came out, I missed the coffee Alfred drinks-of course I like it black while he drowns his with sugar."

Matthew furrowed his brows from his seat on the couch next to the lounge chair they had drawn up for Andrew, "Two years?" Andrew smoothed out his suit with white gloves, "Iraq War. Alfred wanted me to stay until it officially ended-but I only wanted to be out in the field so I left a year early*." Matthew nodded nervously and hugged the replacement pillow to his chest. He couldn't help it that he missed his bear!

Francis sat on the couch opposite Matthew next to Arthur. He kept shooting glances from between Andrew and the brit. Arthur's eyes had yet to leave the American. He didn't blame him.

France cleared his throat, "Could you explain the whole situation with Alfred having MPD now? I think we've waited long enough."

Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his hair as if didn't want to continue. He did anyway.

"Alfred has two safety nets. Bit Freedom Jones and me. Alfred likes to share Bit's middle name for some reason which is why they are the same-" "Bit Jones?" Arthur spoke for the first time in the last half hour. Andrew clicked his tongue in annoyance at being interrupted, "_Yes. _Like I said there are two-" "How long has Alfred had this disorder?" "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Andrew suddenly shouted angrily. The three nations recoiled in shock and fear. Andrew's face, eyes, voice, and mannerisms were so different from Alfred's.

"_Now,_like I was saying-there are two safety nets. Alfred...created us for that purpose. He didn't create us at the same time, however, no-he made us at two entirely different times. Bit Freedom Jones was created before-no-_for _the Revolution. The stress of breaking away from England was too hard on him, so he made Bit to do it for him. Bit is sort of his eternal rebellious teenage persona. He's nice-but he's also incredibly touchy when he wants to be. Alfred made me around the time of WWI-for fighting and negotiating. He hated bloodshed so he made me to deal with war as well as major serious decisions and transactions that involved human life. For example, the Atomic Bomb? That was _all me _baby." Andrew got a far off look in his eyes and took on a sickening smile. Francis felt sick, _he's so proud of it!_

"Anyway, I'm only allowed out then. Bit, Bit is kind of his personal solider. While I sit and declare war and manipulate the cards _he _goes out and deals them. While I like to _watch, _he likes to _be there _in the battlefield. I don't like getting my clothes dirty." Andrew paused, "But I digress, Alfred is a complicated person-and a troubled _tourtured _soul at that. I truly pity the boy for all that he has to go through just to keep you safe from Him."

Arthur took a moment to digest the information before he spoke again, "Him?" Andrew's face suddenly grew grave and cold, "Yes. Why do you think Alfred goes around yelling that he's the 'hero'? Did you really think he had that much of an ego? I don't think I've met anyone with as _little _an ego as Al does. He does it to remind himself that he's not going through all the pain for nothing. That he's doing it to keep you all safe everyday. So he really _is _the hero, just not in the way you would think."

Andrew hesitated again, "There are three of us, besides Alfred. I...I don't know if I should tell you though, I don't want to kill the memories of Alfred that you have of him as a child, England..."

Arthur grew pale, "He's...he's been with this since he was a _child?_ How long? How long has he had this!" "Calm down Angelterre"

Andrew sighed, "He's right England, no use getting all worked up over something you can't control. Yes, Alfred has had this since he was a child. Since _before _you adopted him, actually."

Arthur felt ill, "B-but he was just a _toddler" _his voice was weak and wavering.

"...Alfred has never used MPD pills before. He's been too afraid to do it."

"Why? What is he afraid of?"

"...he's afraid that he's just a personality as well.."

* * *

*Combat operations ended August 31, 2010. Officially ended December 15, 2011.


	8. Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall

The room was silent until Arthur's raspy voice spoke once more, "W-What?" he sounded so _broken._"I told you you'd regret me telling you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BROTHER'S ONLY A PERSONALITY? Are you saying he doesn't really exist!" Matthew practically shrieked. Andrew tutted, "Now, I didn't say that. I said that he was _afraid _he was only a personality. I never said he _was _one. Although, he started to fade the moment he took the pills so who knows? Maybe he _is _just a personality? That's why he called you, England. Because he thought that he was going to disappear forever. Which in reality is completely irrational-I mean, I'm a personality and I'm still here right? So I don't know why he was babbling so much..." Andrew paused, "You know, the reason he thinks he's just a personality is because of Him...if He didn't exist then Alfred wouldn't be so upset all the time. Then again if He didn't exist none of us would...except maybe Alfred-if he isn't just another personality that is..."

"Who is this 'He' you keep mentioning? Is he another personality?" Francis asked while rubbing soothing circles on the englishman's back, poor man was slouched over in shock.

"Maybe. Maybe not. He could be just a personality, or maybe he's the REAL America who just developed MPD for some reason and created Alfred who in turn created us."

"You know, every time we've asked you about the third personality, you never say his name?" Arthur seemed to have recovered at this point, although he was still deathly pale.

Andrew's eyes narrowed and he rested his head on his folded hands, "Yes, I like to refrain from using His name. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth. He's...he's been with Alfred since the beginning-well, he first appeared to Alfred when he was around the human age of ten, about the time when you made him those soldiers. Alfred can show us his memories, because we are part of him. I don't like that day, it was terrifying to Alfred. Poor boy was so terrified you can _feel _his fear in his memories, they practically _ooze _his horror. I don't even know how Alfred kept on _living _until he created Bit. When I say that we are safety nets, I mean it. We were created to deal with the problems that Alfred couldn't face on his own. We were, naturally, created to help him deal with Him as well. When Alfred can't handle the pain of repressing Him, we help him. It's our job to protect Alfred. He created us after all. Which is why I'm confused as to how Alfred could possibly be a personality. I mean, can personalities create personalities? I don't think so. But it's what Alfred thinks so I have to agree, I guess."

The room was quiet for a while.

"When I gave him the soldiers...!" everyone turned to Arthur who was now trembling with a hand over his mouth. "I-I remember! Alfred was acting weird that day! H-He kept going on about seeing some boy who looked like him...I thought he was just trying to get attention or maybe he had the Sight-but when I pressed the subject a few days later he just said that he was making it up. Oh God! I should have know I should have-" "How could you have possibly known what was going on? And even if you did know, you wouldn't have been able to get rid of Him. Alfred's tried and it hasn't worked so far. He only knows how to repress him-and even then He's annoying as ever, damn shit won't shut the fuck up for more than a few minutes!" Andrew finished with a huff and uncrossed his legs from the coffee table.

Then Matthew asked the question everyone was thinking, "Where's Alfred right now?"

"Oh? Alfred? He's with Him right now...probably. I can't get in touch with him and neither can Bit so that's probably where he is. At least He is quiet-for the first time ever actually...wonder what's made him shut up?"

Arthur stood up angrily, "How can you be so bloody calm about this! What's He going to do to Alfred?"  
Andrew looked up at England, looking bored, "Sit down Arthur, I'm getting a headache from all your yelling. But I guess it doesn't matter, really. After all, Bit will probably want to come out soon after he's done trying to look for Alfred. Brat's more attached to Alfred than I am-but then again he's known him longer."

"At least can you tell us His name before you go?"  
"No. I'll let Bit tell you-I told you, I don't like saying it 'cause it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go upstairs so Bit can change into something more..._him._"

And with that Andrew went upstairs, leaving the three nations behind.

* * *

_37 long minutes later..._

The clunking of boots brought the three's attention to the stairwell, where the man now stood. He was dressed head to toe in black. Black combat boots, black baggy pants that were littered with chains, a black studded belt, a black scarf tied around the waist, a black long sleeve T-Shirt with a few rips in it, a black undershirt, a black leather jacket that reached with waist, numerous spiked bangles and bracelets, dog tags, a pair of black pistols on each hip, and dyed black hair.

"Yo, I'm Bit Freedom Jones. Nice ta' met cha'."


	9. Little Miss Muffet Sat On A Tuffet

I want to start by thanking all my wonderful reviewers AND viewers! I never thought I'd have so many people following this story! THANK YOU! I also want to explain a few things:

I AM SO SORRY that this isn't UKUS or anything like that-if you came for the M rating because you thought it would be smut I APOLOGIZE! I can't and will never write smut anyway...

To Kaylm Iditra: THANK YOU! He dyed his hair so I fixed the time! You really CAN'T dye your hair (at least well) in 15 minutes

Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm doing this again-HETALIA IS NOT MINE PEOPLE!~sheesh

* * *

Previously:

"Yo, I'm Bit Freedom Jones. Nice ta' meet ya"

* * *

After Bit appeared they decided to go back up to Alfred's room. The three nations were sitting on the bed while Bit was walking around the room.

"So, what do ya' wanna know?" They noticed that Bit's accent sounded like a mix of Texan and Southern...how that was possible they had no idea but it was what is was.

"How about you tell us exactly what the bloody hell is going on!" Arthur all but screamed, "Andrew told us almost nothing! He was useless!"  
Bit looked at his for a moment before bursting into laughter, "O-oh m' God! Y-Yar face-it's so red! Hahahahahaha!" Arthur sputtered indignantly, "_Excuse me?"_

Bit wiped away a tear with a small laugh, "I guess since the idiot told ya nothin' I have ta do it now."

Bit took a deep breath:

"Alright, to start it off, Alfred does not hate ya. Before ya say anything-ya were wrong in thinking that he started the Revolution because he hated ya and wanted to get away from ya. That's the biggest lie in the world. Alfred _adores _ya, he would _die _for ya. Alfred created _me _to carry out the Revolution in order to save ya from Billy."

The room was eerily quiet as the name left the man's lips.

Arthur shivered, _that name is so familiar._

"Billy...he's Him isn't he?"

"That's right. Right around the time you gave Alfred that little house with the toy soldiers Billy showed up. Andrew's annoying and is a lying bastard-it started _then,_not before. Billy first began as an apparition of sorts that would sometimes seem like a real person and would walk around with Alfred, but whenever Alfred walked by a mirror, it would be Billy and not Alfred. Billy terrified Alfred. He called for you, remember? One day when he was playing with the soldiers? He was screaming for you?" for some reason the accent suddenly switched to something akin to a mix of British and something else.

Arthur paled. _Of course_ he remembered..._of course_...

"_ARTHUR!" a shriek made Arthur immediately drop his embroidery and he dashed down the hall to Alfred's room. Did he hurt himself? What happened?_

_He was confused when he reached the doorway and saw that the boy was unharmed. But he looked scared. No, scared was an understatement-he looked _horrified. _He was pale, shaking, and staring at something on the other side of the small room. He immediately rushed to the boy's aid. "What's wrong poppet? What happened?" _

_Alfred pointed at the wall with a shaking finger, "W-Who is that?!" Arthur frowned, he looked and all he saw was the peeling cream wallpaper. "Who? No one is there, love. Do you have a fever?" he put a hand to his forehead, he was clammy and no where near warm._

_Alfred snapped his head to his caretaker with wild eyes that were beginning to overflow with tears, "W-What?" he rasped with chattering teeth, "Can't you see him?" he looked back at the empty air and let out a whimper and buried his face into Arthur's vest. "Please make him leave big brother! Please! Make him go away!" Arthur petted the boy's hair worriedly. He looked back at the wall but still saw nothing. Not even with the Sight could he see anything wrong. Alfred let out a sob and curled closer to the older nation, as if he was trying desperately to disappear. _

_What was going on?_

"W-What was he seeing that made him so scared?" Arthur was on the verge of tears.

Bit sighed and fiddled with a little toy car on Alfred's dresser.

"Himself"

"Himself?"  
"Yup, only more demented and absolutely psychotic. Billy, we don't even give him a last name because he's just too _horrific _to be considered a person, is to but it bluntly, insane." Bit looked up to Arthur, abandoning the toy car. His gaze was piercing.

"His sole purpose and obsession seems to be to kill you."

Arthur's world froze, "W-what?Why?" his knuckles were turning white from his death grip on Francis' hand.

Bit shrugged, "No clue. But Billy started to control Alfred. Very slightly though, at the beginning. As the years passed Billy's hold on Alfred's body seemed to grow to the point that he actually tried to kill you on more than one occasion. One particular time he almost succeeded-if Alfred hadn't stopped him. Alfred, throughout the rest of his childhood, dedicated himself solely to learning how to act and how to control Billy. The happy little nation you came home to was a lie. I'm sorry if that hurt you but it's the truth. Alfred spent days cooped up in bed with books trying to figure out something that would help him protect you from himself. Of course it was futile, nothing helped him. So...he grew desperate...and he tried to kill himself..."

* * *

Mwahahahahahah cliffhanger!


	10. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN APH!

* * *

Arthur's voice was hoarse from crying, "What do you mean? He was just a child-" "And you were just his beloved brother. I did say he would _die _for you, after all."

"Alfred tried to cut out his heart. But...of course if he succeeded he wouldn't be here, right? So it's not that important at the moment, I will inform you of the reason later on. Over the years he realized that Billy is like a child and cannot function under pain of any kind. He first started to wear tacks in his shoes and stuffed them with rags so the blood wouldn't leak out. He would always use the tacks and he would dislocate his shoulder or his fingers when he slept. But when you visited they weren't enough. Alfred would pour salt into his shoes so that the wounds would burn all the time, and he once put fire ants in his bed sheets. He had a horrible childhood-and a horrible life altogether, but as long as you were okay he was happy. As long as you were safe, he knew that what he did was worth it.

The next time you came to visit was many years later correct? One night Billy managed to control Alfred's body and went into your room while you were sleeping and tried to slit your throat. But Alfred stopped him, which should have been impossible. You know why he was able to save you? Because you were so precious to him, he couldn't bear to lose you. He knew that it was getting worse, so he decided to break away from you-to become independent. He did it to _save you_ not _spite you._ He loved and still loves you. Breaking away from you was too much to bear, so he somehow created me. Whether or not he developed DID from the stress or he had it before and he himself was a personality is both unknown and irrelevant. I was born-is the main thing.

But after many years of fighting and as America, the country, began to grow, I realized that I was not cut out for the political side of things. I had been designed solely for the Revolution-for fighting. So Alfred created Andrew to do it for him. We also act as 'silencers' as well as 'safety nets'. What I mean is that while Alfred is in charge, we deal with Billy and make sure to suppress him, so Alfred isn't under as much pressure. However, Alfred still insists on the glass in his shoes. Whether it's just in case or it's become a habit is beyond me. But _believe me _when I say that it hurts like a _bitch_." Bit ended with an uncomfortable squirm.

Arthur blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend everything.

"So where is Alfred now?" Matthew stressed.

"Oui, Andrew said something about Alfred being with Billy? What did he mean by that?"

"He meant what he said. Listen, all four of us have our own little 'worlds' inside the head of 'America', which is what we use to refer to the 'vessel-" he gestured to himself "and not one of us in particular, since we don't know who the real 'America' is. Alfred and Billy have an ongoing 'spat' on who's the real 'America'. Which is probably why America is in the lowest level of his mind's 'worlds': Billy's. His is the lowest level, then Alfred's, then mine, and at the very top is Andrew's. When the pills caused Alfred to lose consciousness, Billy apparently dragged him down to his 'world', since when I checked Alfred's 'world' he wasn't there.

For some reason,Billy's main goal is to become the true 'America' (whether he is the real one or not) and kill _you._" Bit paused and stared Arthur directly in the eyes, "But to do that he needs to kill Alfred. Alfred is the last remaining barrier between him and you."

"Hold on, wouldn't killing Alfred, if Alfred is in fact the real 'America', kill Billy as well? And you and Andrew as well? That is right, oui?"

Bit sighed and ran a hand through his ebony dyed hair, "That's the weird thing, I was thinking the same thing as well. It is true that if the real 'America' is killed we, meaning all the personalities, die. Which is why I have a good, or bad depending on the situation, feeling that Billy is in fact the real 'America'. Alfred is the only real threat, because if he is just a personality-Andrew and I die as well because he created us. So in short, our main goal is rescuing and retrieving Alfred." Matthew raised an eyebrow, "So how are we going to do that?"

"Simple. I'm going to take you inside of 'America's' mind."

* * *

You like? Don't Like? Want a doughnut? I do. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Ladybug Ladybug Fly Away Home

The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Enjoy this short chapter! Derp XP

Disclaimer- no

* * *

Francis let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a choke and a cough, "What?"

Matthew's reaction was relatively the same.

Arthur, on the other hand was sitting with a determined look in his eyes, "Are you going to use magic-but Alfred doesn't know magic?

Bit smirked, "Alfred reach some of the books you left out his house when looking for a way to suppress Billy. What's with that face-surely you didn't think that Alfred, with his super strength,wouldn't be able to break a few complex locks? Oh, by the way, the reason he's so strong is because he has _three _other people sharing his body, remember?"

"But he swung a bison around as a child-_before _you came along."

"Yeah...still trying to figure that one out..."

"Alright, now just lay still."

"I feel like a sandwich."

"Ham or turkey?"

"_Bit_."

"Jeez Louise-don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just trying to lighten the mood is all."

The three nations were crammed side by side on Alfred's bed; Bit had instructed them to lay on their backs and close their eyes. England was squished between France and Canada and he could swear he was smelling rose perfume.

As Bit began speaking in a language only Arthur could remotely understand, Francis intertwined his fingers with Arthur's and gave a light squeeze. Arthur only gave a rare smile before feeling himself fade away.

* * *

It felt like he was drowning in something gross.

His stomach was doing that nasty feeling when you do a big drop in a roller coaster and he swore he was on the verge of puking.

Then he found himself floundering in the water and he felt better.

He was in a fountain. With Francis and Matthew.

He suppressed a giggle at the sight of the wet cat that was now Francis.

"W-Where are we?" Matthew wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Arthur blinked and looke around. Where _were _they?

The sky was pitch black with only the moon for guidance. _But it was day just a second ago-oh right, we're in Alfred's mind. Right._

"The White House?" Matthew spoke up. Arthur blinked and sure enough, directly behind him was Alfred's grand capital building.

"_How_ did we not _notice_ that?"

"Haven't the foggiest, Frog, but no use waiting here in the water. Let's go in."

Assisting each other out of the surprisingly deep fountain was more difficult than originally thought. Francis fell out onto Arthur, and by the amount of grouping it seemed to be far from accidental.

The building seemed to be pouring light. Each window was blindingly bright and silhouettes of figures could be seen flashing across.

The door was unlocked and the trio was immediately assaulted by the most _awful_...of quiet.

There was _nothing._

Confused, Arthur went to the first door and opened it.

And closed it.

Arthur turned wide eyed and panting towards Francis (heheheh this sounds so wrong) and screamed, "What the bloody fuck?! I just saw the atomic bomb go off! In _Japan_! We're in WASHINGTON DC!"

Matthew paused before speaking, "But remember we are in Alfred's head, and maybe all these doors lead to his memories and stuff."

Thus they went on a quest to open as many door as possible.

The Treat of Versailles-_in_ Versailles.

Multiple conferences.

Multiple summit meetings.

The fall of the twin towers being announced in a news studio.

Alfred's New York apartment _bathroom._

_Arthur's _bathroom.

And Ivan's cellar but let's not get into the gory details shall we?

Finally they found a door that France recognized. "...My front door?"

They were greeted by pale floor tiles and huge glass windows that opened up to a balcony that overlooked the Parisian skyline. They walked towards the balcony only to freeze in surprise.

Andrew stood smugly on the terrace holding a glass of white win.

"Welcome. Enjoy my world so far?"

* * *

Read and review people and maybe Andrew will slip into your bed tonight...he may kill you though so be careful...


	12. Ring Around The Rosie

Please forgive me on how short this chapter is...I wrote and posted this in lunch on my iPad...

* * *

"I-Isn't this Alfred's world!? Where's Al?" Poor Matthew was frantic at this point.

Andrew smiled in a exhausted way, "Bit told you that my world was on top. Alfred's world is two 'floors' beneath this one, under Bit's. You have to pass through ours to get to his."

Francis nodded absently and looked over to his British companion,"he did say that mon cher."

Arthur looked so disappointed it was depressing. Francis placed a light hand on his shoulder and Arthur gave him a weak smile.

Andrew gave a lewd grin and waltz over to the door they had just came and went out into the long and seemingly endless white trio abruptly spun around causing the three to jump.

Andrew grinned and spread in his arms, " Pick a door, gentleman, you wanted to learn more about him so why not just peak into my memories and learn a little bit more about your beloved Alfred."

* * *

Is anyone interested in doing fanart for this fanfiction? PM if so.

This is MY "Fanart"-the pictures aren't mine but you get the jist.

Just remove the spaces

mapelhockey. deviant art art/The-Four-Faces-of-Am erica-3177 17543

Yes mapelhockey (I KNOW MAPLE IS SPELLED WRONG-THAT'S THE POINT) is from what Canada says all the time.


	13. Bye Baby Bunting

The first memory was unfamiliar to England.

It was of Alfre-Andrew sitting in a private jet, conversing with his current president. Suddenly the thought occurred to him, did Alfred's presidents known about his condition?

"So, Andrew, have you convinced him yet?"

Apparently they did.

"Not yet, Alfred still isn't convinced that the pills will help him at all."Obama let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose."You know Boss, it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me" his eyes were narrowed and down right 's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head wildly, waving his arms, "No no no! It's not that at all! It's just that Alfred often gets so many migraines and looks like he's in pain a lot- so I thought that maybe it would help him feel better!" ( an: people with DID get headaches a lot)

Andrew sighed and looked out the darkened window with a tired expression, "I don't the pills will help him with the pain at all..."Obama looked at him in confusion and Arthur suddenly realized that although it was obvious that he knew of Alfred's other personalities, it was also apparent that he knew nothing of the tacks in his shoes...he probably did,t know about Billy either...Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and Arthur was in front of the door with Francis and Matthew.

He blinked and turned around towards the semi-bored-looking nation who shrugged,"I'm bored. Pick another one."

Francis chose it this time.

Arthur recognized this one.

He never liked this memory.

_England was sitting at the world meeting when Francis had run in in a panic, "Ze Twin Towers- a plane crashed into them!"Everyone had been in shock and or in tears in their rush to turn on the flat Arthur saw the second plane hit the buildings he had whipped out his phone and dialed the American's number. _

He was now seeing for the first time what the boy had looked like on the other line.

Andrew was slumped in the news broadcaster's chair in the back of the studio. You could hear the anchors tell the sickening truth and their fear induced laughter (an:look it up people they actually started laughing on screen!).His face was pale and there was a cold pack on his left hip. He looked awful. His president was pacing back forth in front of his limp country. Andrew's eyes followed him sluggishly, "why don't you get me water or something instead of just pacing back and forth like you're useless," Bush shot him a look but went off to find his ailing country something to drink. Andrew let out a low growl when his phone went off, blaring "Love me or hate me" by Lady Sovereign.

'-I'm English, try and deport me!'

**Click**

"_What?"_

"...""

No, I-I'm just peachy...no I'm not bleeding...my legs are broken though...no you don't need to come-fine, come, whatever, I don't care just-WHERE'S MY WATER DAMMIT?-no its nothing...an hour? Okay you do that. I'm in DC by the way...yeah...yeah...okay England...bye."

**Click**

"I swear he worries way to much...he's going to rip out all his hair one day I swear."

**Swoosh**

Matthew chose next.

"I'm not going to pay you back Alfred."Andrew was standing in front of Arthur's bathroom mirror...and was talking to it. Normally this was insane...but Arthur was able to see a face in the mirror...Alfred's face. And he looked pissed.

"Oh yes you are! Twenty seven thousand! You spent twenty seven thousand euros on suits! _Italian_ suits! You either pay me back or you return them ASAP! What is with your obsession with gloves, suits, dress shoes, and all that fancy stuff anyway!?"Andrew laughed and fixed his tie in the corner of the mirror where Alfred wasn't blocking it,"You made me. You figure it out. Anyway, Arthur said he liked the suit, so what's the problem? You do want his approval, right? So the cost shouldn't matter."Alfred's blurry face was turned red-whether from embarrassment or anger.

**Swoosh**

"Alright, let's go!" Andrew was motioning to a uniquely black door, "Now on to Bit's world, we have no time to waste, after all.

* * *

Read and Review


	14. A Wise Old Owl

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia nor do I own World So Cold by 12 Stones

* * *

They were in a bunker.

Just a bunker.

There was only one door in the green rusted 'house' and a single bed with a gas lamp sitting beside it. The air smelled rank and disturbingly similar death and rust all rolled into one.

The sound of guns, shouts, and bomb blasts sounded outside and occasionally shock the metal frame.

"T-This is Bit's world? It doesn't look like much", Matthew mumbled awkwardly while clutching his nose to stop breathing the smell.

"Thanks Matthew, how sweet of you", sarcasm dripped like syrup from the man who was suddenly leaning against a particularly dark corner of the bunker.

England gawked, "Bit?"

The man looked different.

His eyes had dark rings and his face and body was encrusted in dirt and blood. He wore the clothes of a soldier.

Bit nodded, pushed off the wall, walked towards the cot, and sat down. He sighed and reached for a mirror that suddenly appeared beside him. He let out a low whistle, "Damn that stings!"

"Hello Bit."

The trio realized that Andrew was still with them...he looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was standing as still as he could and every now and then he would sneeze or franticly brush something off his suit. "This is a horrid place! Why would you send me here!" Bit chuckled, "Your door sent you here bro. Don't sweat the small stuff dude." Arthur let out a cough, "I have a question." Bit tipped his head, "Speak your mind soldier." He shuffled for a moment, "Why do you keep changing clothes...and accents..." Bit blinked and burst out laughing, "Because I'm also his culture side. In a way, I mean. I absorbed all of the ethnic stuff and I tend to be a sort of sponge for American culture and trends. Punk was always my favorite though. And being a cowboy. I _loved _that. Of course, Alfred loved being a cowboy too, so I only got a few minutes of it every now and then." He had a far off look in his eyes, "War messes you up so much though. I hate it. I love it. I hate watching people suffer, and yet...I _love _war." There was a flash of madness and it was gone as soon as it had come.

He stood up abbruptly and pushed open the cracked metal door with a creak. "You comin' or what?" The light was blinding and Arthur had to shield his eyes, but he followed the military man nonetheless.

They were in a tent.

_Why _they were in a tent when they had just come out of a bunker, Arthur had no idea.

The tent was pale yellow and torn in certain places. Water pounded the fabric but no water dared to enter. There was a desk and a chair. There was a rug placed over the wet grass. There was a lamp. There was a boy crying into the charts on the desk.

"O-Oh God! I-I can't believe I-oh God! Oh God! A-Arthur!"

It was Alfred.

He was wearing his Revolutionary uniform and was drapped over the wood in a trembling heap. He had removed his gloves and his hands were tangled in his hair as he pulled at it furiously.

The nations were aware of whooping and cheering of the victorious soldiers.  
"Goodbye taxes!"

"Goodbye tyranny!"

"_Goodbye England!"_

The last cheer sent the boy into another fit of sobs.

Apparently Bit seemed to have suddenly taken over Alfred's body because he suddenly sat up and wiped the tears from his flushed face.

"Calm down Alfred. He's safe now. You don't have to worry about nothing no mores. I took care of everything so let _me _be the one to feel bad. Not you. Never you. You did good. England would be proud of you if he knew."

**_*Swoosh*_**

They were in a concert.

It was in London.

"Dude! Don't you just love the Sex Pistols!"

Some boy barely wearing clothing came jogging up to Bit who was sitting on a small hill of grass. He handed Bit a beer despite being a total stranger. Apparently concerts did this to people. Or maybe it was just the boy. He _did _look a little high. Then he ran off.

Bit sighed and ran a hand through his dyed-black hair, "Okay, I brought us hear Alfred. Now what?"

Silence.  
"You want me to _what? _Are you insane? Why would I go crowd surffing? The last time that happened some random girl stole my wallet and some guy shoved his hand down my pants! No! No! No-you'll give me an Ipod? Okay I'll do it."

_***Swoosh***_

"-and this is the Mona Lisa everyone!" some random peppy woman with lipstick too red to be normal ushered some people passed Bit who stood staring up at a painting.

"The Ship of Fools by Hieronymus Bosch...it's like us, isn't it Alfred? Try as we must we will never be able to set out to sea..." he pointed to the ship and then gestured to the painting as a whole, "and all because our minds are just masses of garbage that have been thrown around so carelessly...it looks like our minds, Alfred. It's so disorganized and random, so chaotic and disturbing...it's beautiful..."

_***Swoosh***_

Bit was playing a guitar on the window sill of his Miami apartment.

_It starts with pain followed by hate_

_Fueled by the endless questions_

_No one can answer, a stain covers your heart_

_And tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_I don't believe this world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start?_

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Losing control of our feelings_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold_

_Are you sane? Where's the shame_

_A moment of time passes by_

_You cannot rewind who's blame and where did it start_

_Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_

_Now I don't believe men are born killers_

_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start?_

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Losing control of our feeling_

_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Selling our souls for no reason_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold_

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_

_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_

_So how many times must you fall to your knees_

_Never, never, never, never, never do this again_

_It starts with pain followed by hate_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_I don't believe the world can't be saved_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Losing control of our feelings_

_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Selling our souls for no reason_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold, in a world so cold_

* * *

TADA! Long chapter is long! XD! Listen, I just posted up the prologue and chapter 1 of my new hetalia mystery/horror story called "To Reap the Rotten"! Check it out! BTW I love all you awesome reviewers.

To address an interesting question: Billy is not 2p nor is he TECHNICALLY yandere. You will have to wait and see.


	15. Q & A

Since I just posted a chapter I thought that I would address the questions that you (my awesome readers) asked through your reviews. BTW those of you who remembered the first preview picture I put up-it's on deviantart. "Which one is the real america..." by MapelHockey...yes I KNOW I spelled Maple wrong but just deal with it because it is my username.

* * *

**The Four Faces of America Q & A**

**Q:** What's the difference between Andrew and Bit?

**A:** Andrew is the one who deals with all the conferences and serious political decisions. He is a neat freak and hates all things that involve him getting getting dirty. He is obsessed with fancy things likes suits and gloves and such. He doesn't need glasses so he doesn't wear them when he's alone or when he just doesn't feel like it-but he likes to wear them in front of his boss and political adversaries because they, and I quote, "strike fear into their hearts". Don't ask me how. He is a genius and manipulates people just for the hell of it. He possesses quite the ego and despite having a large amount of patient he does tend to blow up once and while. Bit is the one who deals with war by being _in _them. He likes getting down and dirty and is a very rebellious person. He enjoys the various cultures within America and can speak in any of the accents in America's history. He is possessive and loving towards Alfred and considers Andrew his very annoying bastard of a brother. They tend to fight a lot. He dyes his hair black just because he can.

**Q:** Why the hell is Sex Pistols in the same paragraph as Ipod?

**A:** Yes, they are a 70s band and yes they did break up-but they have had many a reunion!

**Q:** What is Billy like and why does he want to kill England?

**A:** You'll just have to read and find out, won't you?


	16. Hot Cross Buns

Alfred's plantation in Virginia.

They were in Alfred's plantation in Virginia.

It was beautiful.

The trees were green and the flowers were all in bloom. Rabbits hopped about the gardens and horses galloped through the fields. The sky was blur an cleat and the sun was bright and shining. Not a cloud in sight. The air was fresh and smirked of earth.

Arthur noticed someone sitting on a white bench in the garden. He was dressed in an old suit and had messy blonde hair and green eyes...it was England.

* * *

"T-That's me!"

Bit sighed and ran a now clean hand through ebony hair. He was wearing the outfit he had been wearing the first time he had met the trio. "Yes and no. That is the memory version of you. The version that Alfred cherishes the most." Arthur brought a trembling hand to his mouth. "I wore those clothes when Alfred was just a child. "Of course, Alfred practically worshiped you back then. He still does." Arthur gripped at his hair in frustration,"But why?! Why does he love me when I let him down?! I let him suffer even when he was just a child! He went through all of this to keep me safe! I don't deserve it!" Andrew scoffed, "Idiot. He adores you. That's why. You're his rock. You're his perfect big brother."

"I'm not perfect."

"No, you're not. But Alfred thinks so. And that's all that matters".

The alters led the trio towards the front door.

"Wait!"

Andrew turned back to the Canadian with a huff.

"What?"

"Aren't we going to talk to him or something?" Bit rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. "He's a memory that only Alfred can interact with. This is his world, after all."

"Let's go Bit, we're wasting time. We need to get Alfred as soon as possible so let's get these memories done with."

"Fine."

* * *

Oniongrass: my mother's friend has DID and she takes pills to TONE DOWN her symptoms


	17. I Had A Little Nut Tree

Alfred ran to his room with a big smile on his face, _Arthur's the bestest-opps, I forgot Arthur said that wasn't correct grammar._

The young boy set down his toys on the floor and began to examine each one.

All the soldiers were dressed up in British uniforms and had different expressions.

Alfred picked up one with a big grin, _Arthur's the best big brother ever! He made me all these cool toys and took the time to make them different! He's the best! He must really love me!_

**"Fool, he's only using you for your land."**

A shiver ran down Alfred's spin and he slowly turned towards the wall behind him.

It was him.

But not him.

His eyes didn't look like that.

His voice didn't sound like that.

**"****_I'm Billy_****."**

* * *

Billy, as he called himself, was identical to Alfred in almost every way. He wore the same white dress shirt with the brown suspenders and green vest. The same white socks and black dress shoes. The same red ribbon and unkempt blonde hair with the stubborn cowlick. The same slightly tan skin and sky blue eyes-no. Billy's eyes weren't sky blue. They were darker. A dark ocean blue that rivaled that of the evening night sky. The pupils were smaller-mere pinpricks in a sickly dark ocean.

Alfred couldn't move, couldn't even _breathe_.

The boy-no, the _thing _in front of him was too terrifying.

Too horrific for words.

It's voice was taunting and malicious, **"Yeah, Arthur only wants you for your land...he doesn't care about you-only your territory."**

His voice came out in a squeak, "T-That's not true..."

_**"Believe what you want Alfred, but Arthur only wants you for his own gain. Think about it, why do you think he's trying so hard to win you over? He wants you to be blind so he can expand his territory while you play in the yard with stuff that he made. You're being used. You're becoming blind." **_

That smile wasn't normal. In any sense of the word. No one smiled like that. No one _could _smile like that. A smile that threatened to split their face in half with a row of sharp teeth...

Alfred screamed.

* * *

TADA! The moment you've all been waiting for!

Tune in next time!


	18. Goosey Goosey Gander

Hey everybody! I'm so excited today! You know why? BECAUSE BILLY FINALLY MADE AN OFFICIAL APPEARANCE! Yay!

I changed the genres because I thought that Horror was better than Angst

Disclaimer: Fuck no

* * *

_**aldjflasjdfljasdf- **_Billy

_adslfjalsdfaldsjf- _Alfred thinking

* * *

Alfred sat under his bed sheets as he sobbed quietly. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was wake up Arthur... "It's not fair", he sniffed and rubbed at his puffy eyes, "why can _I _see Billy, but big brother can't?" He whimpered and curled into an even tighter ball as Billy's deranged giggle echoed about the otherwise silent room. _I'm the only one who can see him, too...maybe I __**am**__ going crazy. __**"Maybe you are."**_ Alfred didn't dare look for where Billy was. He already knew he'd be sitting at the foot of his bed staring at him with that horrific smile. He'd been doing it for the past six days now, after all. "Go away..."

_**"Why would I do that?"**_

"Because I don't want you here..."

_**"Too bad brat-you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."**_

"Brat? Oh please, you're as old as me."

"**Whatever you say." **

"Why are you here, again?"

"_**Because I am."**_

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's **my**_** answer."**_

"...What do you want from me?"

"_**..."**_

"..."

"_**Everything."**_

"W-What do you mean?"

"_**I want your everything. Simple as that. I want your house. I want your land. I want your title as America. But most of all, I want your England."**_

Suddenly Alfred flung off the covers and tackled Billy off the bed and onto the wood floor.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

That horrible sharp-toothed grin snaked across his double's face, _**"Who's going to stop me? You? You're nothing. You're just a tool-a useless pawn. You can't do anything right. I told you before, Alfred. Arthur doesn't even really love you." **_

"LIES!"

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

Alfred shot his head up at the sound of England's voice. The Englishman stood in the doorway with worry written all over his paler-than-usual face. He was holding a lantern and was still in his flannel white shirt and brown slacks. He was barefoot. "Alfred? What happened? Who're you talking to?"

Alfred scrambled off Billy and dusted off his pajamas, "I had a nightmare and must've been talking in my sleep. It's okay, brother. I'm fine! Really!" He gave a faux grin for emphasis.

Arthur didn't look convinced but left anyway-but not before bidding his little brother goodnight and tucking him into bed with a kiss to the forehead.

When Arthur was well out of earshot, Alfred buried his face in his pillow and mumbled, "England loves me-I know he does. So I won't let you take him away."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Billy first appeared and he wasn't showing any signs of disappearing any time soon. Everywhere Alfred would go, Billy would follow. Billy didn't eat, drink, or sleep. When Alfred asked he said he just_ '__**didn't want to'. **_He noticed the way Billy would always match his footsteps, and how Billy didn't seem to have a shadow. How whenever they would pass England Billy would stop and stare with that creepy smile of his until Alfred dragged him away...

Time and time again, Alfred would ask him why Billy was there.

The reply would always be the same.

"_**I'm here because I am."**_

* * *

Billy didn't laugh.

Billy _giggled._

Like he was crazy.

And he most likely was.

He'd giggle whenever they passed England or whenever Alfred would ask him a question.

Or whenever they passed something dead on the side of the road...

* * *

Exactly two months since Billy had wormed his way into Alfred's life, Alfred asked the question.

"What do you want with England?"

He didn't expect the answer to be so morbid.

He didn't expect _that_ answer at all.

"_**Because, I want to kill him."**_

* * *

Read and Review people! Flames will be put out with sand.


	19. Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush

Alfred's thoughts- _blahblah_

Billy_-__**"halbhalb"**_

* * *

Note: I forgot to put it in previous chapters, but I wanted to address the matter of Billy's eyes. They are supposed to be dark blue with even darker blue rings around the pupils. Have you seen Hellsing Ultimate? Or any of those other anime that have bizarre eyes with those rings in them? That's what his eyes look like.

* * *

Disclaimer- GO AWAY!

* * *

The young boy let out a strangled sob as he dashed through the forest. Alfred could feel it-feel the night reaching out for him with cold dead hands. The mud beneath his bare feet sucked and pulled as if to drag him under the brackish fluid. He saw a fire between a gap in the snarled trees and he made a break for it. Pushing the leaves and thorns away as he walked towards the campfire. There was a figure hunched over the fire who seemed to be roasting something. Billy turned with his trademark grin and offered something to him on a plate. A smell reached his nose that made him skid to a halt and gag. It was the smell of burning flesh. It was Arthur.

He bolted upright with a scream. His knuckles had turned white from his death grip on the white sheets of his bed.

"_**Did you have another nightmare, Alfred?"**_

Terrified blue eyes darted over to Billy who was sitting on the windowsill with his feet dangling out the window. The moonlight just intensified the glow of his eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

Alfred was washing clothes in a bucket outside. He looked up from the soapy water to Billy who was hanging upside from a tree branch right above him.

"What are you doing up there?" he hissed-mindful of the servants someways off who gave him weird looks ever so often.

"_**Calm down squirt. The worms over there are starting to think you're crazy talking to a tree."**_

"..."

Alfred didn't like the way that Billy referred to other people-as if they were dirt.

It had been a few months since Billy had told him that he wanted to kill England.

England had left for his homeland three weeks ago-and just in time.

Billy was starting to grow transparent...

* * *

Ever since Billy's image began to fade he had been getting headaches. REALLY bad ones. When he asked a maid she had said they were called migraines but that he was too young to have them.

Yeah right.

His _own_ reflection was beginning to change as well. Instead of seeing his sky blue eyes in the mirror-he saw faint rings of navy blue...

* * *

England was visiting in two months.

That was a problem for Alfred.

Because Billy had disappeared completely.

And he was pretty sure he wasn't really gone...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! *smiles like Billy*


	20. It's Raining It's Pouring

Disclaimer- . .it

* * *

Thoughts- _wakawaka_

* * *

Alfred gripped his head as another wave of pain assaulted his senses. He writhed and thrashed to the point where he had knocked off almost all the things on his dresser and had created huge scrapes on the wall behind the headboard. "A-Ah!" he gasped as disturbing images forced themselves in front of his eyes as Billy once again invaded his mind. "G-Get out of me! Leave me alone!" he had started crying at this point. Thick, fat, tears dripped down his flushed cheeks and he grasped the sheets tightly as his stomach felt as if it were being ripped out.

Wide, frightened, and pained blue eyes were dull and his pupils had dilated considerably. He felt as if something gross was slithering through his veins. He could imagine black snakes worming their way under his skin. He let out a cry of pain and bit his lip to the point where it began to bleed. Underneath his pain and fear lay his biggest worry: England was going to be home in a few hours. What was he going to do? He couldn't let his big brother see him like this. He just couldn't. He couldn't even imagine the look of horror on the older nation's face when he learned of Billy. England would leave him or attack him or-or! America jerked sharply from a particularlly sharp pain in his chest that began to spread to his limbs in a surge of cold.

He jerked again and crashed off the bed and onto the porcelain lamp he had knocked over. Even _more _pain coursed through his head as he smashed it into the lamp that shattered instantly.

He could feel the blood begin to pool around him. It was staining the floor and matting his hair into awkward clumps. But he wasn't hurting anymore. His head stung from the sharp debris imbeded in it-but other than that, nothing. He wasn't sore and the almost seizure hadn't come back.

Everything was quiet.

Except for shrieking that wasn't coming from him.

It was coming from Billy.

He could hear it in his head, it was shrill and demonic and it _scared _him. He had never heard anything so disgustingly horrific. It was like nails on a chalkboard and the sound of some dying animal all mixed together. And like that, it stopped. He heard some faint whimpering and then all was quiet.

Alfred struggled to sit up and felt the back of his head. It was drenched and dripping with blood. He winced as he stood up and looked at the mess he had made. It was _aweful. _But it could be cleaned. But first _he _needed to clean his head so that it could heal right. He could already feel the skin stiching and bone fusing together. He just had to take out the shards of porcelain so they didn't get stuck in his head. Ah, the perks of being a nation.

* * *

Alfred beamed at the door. England was coming soon and he just couldn't wait. But he was also terrified. Billy wanted to kill England. What if he tried to kill him? Could Alfred stop him? Or would he lose his big brother...The door clicked and he bolted from his seat on the ground and practically jumped for joy. England's face was flushed as if he had been running and the dirt on the hems of his pants only proved that point. Alfred felt his heart swell. _Arthur ran to see me! He came to see me! _

"Alfred! Poppet! I'm so happy to see you, lad!" Arthur scooped up the boy in a bear hug and Alfred shrieked in delight. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he loved so much. Arthur always smelled of green tea and the ocean. Alfred loved that scent so much and-

Suddenly he felt a chill run through his body like lightning and he snapped his eyes open.

_Oh God, no._

* * *

**_Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! XD _**

**_Don't worry, I should update soon and the chapters will probably be about twice this length so don't go pulling your hair out!_**

**_BTW: I just wrote my first Hellsing fanfiction! Yay! Anyway, if anyone likes this story and is a fan of hellsing-check it out!_**


	21. Jack Be Nimble

Two posts in one day? I must be crazy...

* * *

Disclaimer: no

Warnings! Bloody scenes ahead!

_Italics- thoughts_

_**Bold & Italics- Billy**_

* * *

_"Alfred! Poppet! I'm so happy to see you, lad!" Arthur scooped up the boy in a bear hug and Alfred shrieked in delight. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he loved so much. Arthur always smelled of green tea and the ocean. Alfred loved that scent so much and-_

_Suddenly he felt a chill run through his body like lightning and he snapped his eyes open._

Oh God, no.

* * *

**_I hate you so much...you little brat! That hurt before! How dare you do that to me! I'll make you pay..._**

"Alfred, poppet? What's wrong? You're shaking."

Alfred blinked back to reality, _Billy's back..._Arthur put Alfred gingerly on the couch. When did they get to the living room? "I'll bring you some soup, alright? I'll ask Milly to get some carrots for the broth. I'll be back in a while, poppet."

And he left.

Alfred reclined back so that he was laying down.

He had some thinking to do.

* * *

He discovered Billy's weakness.

It was pain.

It had been tricky at first, because Arthur was always around him, but he eventually figured out ways to suppress his unwelcome "guest".

Like this one.

"A-Ahh...ah!" the young boy dragged the shard of porcelain,saved from the broken lamp, up his arm. Crimson liquid beaded and dripped from the open gash-Alfred felt sick but he kept going until he reached his elbow.

Dropping the bloody shrapnel with shaky hands, he collapsed into a heap in the far corner of the barn.

He had been doing this at least twice a day for the last week and a half that England had been there.

England-he was doing it for England.

He shifted his arm so that the blood gushed onto the towel he had brought specially for this purposed. Afterwards, he would take it into the woods and burn it.

He didn't want anyone finding it, after all.

Especially not Arthur.

Alfred looked at his arm that had already begun closing and reached over into the small bag he had brought with him. He grabbed a handful of the salt and began rubbing at the wound furiously. Tears began to spill down his cheeks at the pain and he bit down harder on the shirt he was biting now.

Inside his head he could hear Billy screaming hysterically for him to stop.

_He's like a child._

* * *

It had gotten so much worse whenever he was around England. He could hear Billy in his head cursing and taunting him and he listened to Billy's murderous intentions with tentative ears.

**_Kill him! Kill him now! Do it Alfred! You know you can! How easy it'll be! Just take a knife to his heart when he's sleeping! You know that's the only way to kill another nation! Do it! He's only using you anyway! What good does it do to let him live?! If you kill him you can become stronger and take his land! Kill him and conquer! Just kill him! Do it now!_**

Arthur was knitting on the other side of the room in a rocking chair by the fireplace. Alfred sat opposite him on the couch, just watching him. All he needed was his big brother. His big brother was the reason he was going through all this pain. If it was for England, he could stand the pain. If it was for England, he could do anything.

If it was for England...

* * *

Alfred positioned hung his arm through the gap between the mattress and the headboard. He stretched his arm through until he reached his shoulder and gripped the headboard with the other hand. He bent down with his head and gripped the sheets between his teeth and yanked his body up. Because his arm was still pinned the headboard let out a groan of splintering wood before his arm let loose a loud pop.

Alfred gasped and screamed into the sheets as his arm dislocated but refused to make enough noise to wake up his brother just dow the hall.

Gingerly lying his body down, arm still painfully wedged in the gap, he resigned himself to a tearful but thankfully silent sleep.

* * *

Arthur had been staying with Alfred for two and half months and things were beginning to get dicey.

Billy had gotten quiet again-and Alfred hadn't hurt himself or done anything that might have shut him up...

He had just put on his clothes and was going to check his hair in the mirror when he saw his reflection.

It wasn't his reflection.

It was _His_ reflection.

It was Billy's eyes

It was Billy's smile.

It was Billy.

* * *

Every puddle, every mirror, every single thing that he could see himself in made him stare into those pools of spiraling night. Even when he himself wasn't smiling, Billy _was. _Sharp teeth and glinting eyes followed him everywhere he went and it was running him thin.

Billy had stopped talking to him and the only traces of him were in his reflection.

In those staring eyes and pointed-toothed grin.

* * *

It was an early Tuesday morning when it happened.

He was cleaning out a bowl in the kitchen sink when suddenly his hand jerked and sent water and suds flying everywhere. the bowl dropped from his hand and skidded on the floor until it hit the door with a resounding clang.

Alfred stared in horror at the hand that was shaking and moving on it's own accord.

Moving towards the kitchen knife beside the sink.

* * *

Heh...I'm so evil

If you like this story-check out my new story 'Stranded'

Prussia has a secret she has to tell. She eats people. Why? Because she gave up her humanity to save Ludwig's. When? When she was just a child along with her best friend Tero and an infant Ludwig. Where? Well, Norway's magic backfires and now all the nations are stranded on an island that Prussia knows all too well.

Check it out!


	22. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the amazingness that is Hetalia...

Warnings! Bloody scenes ahead along with a hopefully tear jerking scene at the end

_Italics- thoughts_

_**Bold & Italics- Billy**_

* * *

Alfred screamed and toppled backwards and into the cabinets. The soap and water sprayed everywhere and the wooden bowl he was cleaning clattered to the floor. He stared at his twitching hand in horror.

_BILLY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY?!_

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as he quickly stood up and ran to his room.

Once he got there he quickly rifled through his drawers for the box of cutting utensils he had carefully hidden away in a secret compartment. Fishing out a nail about three inches long, he hid the box again and ran to the bathroom-locking the door behind him.

In a flash he positioned the nail-sharp side up on the floor and ripped off his right shoe and sock. Wasting no time he gritted a towel between his teeth and stomped down.

He screamed into the towel in pain as the nail speared through his heel and disappeared into his flesh until his foot was flat on the floor.

He ripped the towel from his mouth and struggled to put on his sock on shoe. He couldn't bend his ankle since the nail locked it in place and caused waves of pain to spike up his leg.

He could hear Billy's shrieks and actually covered his ears in a futile attempt to block the noise out. He could swear his ears were bleeding from the sheer volume.

_For Arthur_

* * *

Over the next few days it had been getting steadily worse. Billy had somehow begun to control his body as random times-the only warning was a giggle before Alfred would lurch towards something sharp or worse-towards Arthur.

Alfred knew what Billy was trying to do.

Billy was trying to kill Arthur.

_Like hell I'll let you kill my big brother. Even if it costs me my life-I will save his._

_This I swear._

* * *

He thought of hanging himself.

_I'll just keep coming back to life until someone cuts me down..._

He thought of drowning himself.

_Same thing-I'll keep dying over and over again..._

He thought of taking a bullet to his head.

_It'll just fall out and heal..._

He thought of carving out his own heart.

_...that might work._

* * *

Nations could only die three ways:

1.) By their people and land being completely disbanded or obliterated.

2.) By causing a wound so catastrophic that their body had no way to reform-like being blasted apart atom-by-atom from an atomic bomb

3.) By cutting out their own heart or having it removed from their body in some way and leaving it out for a undetermined length of time

The third was just a rumor-no nation had ever tried it before.

Alfred was going to see if it was _just_ a rumor.

* * *

It was dark in the woods save for the illuminating light from the full moon overhead.

Alfred walked slowly through the trees with the carving knife glinting brightly.

The insects were deathly silent and the only noise was from the rustle of leaves from the occasional gust of wind.

It took him about a half an hour to reach his destination: a sinkhole.

No one ever came near here because the fall would kill them.

Well, unless you were a nation.

Only after he climbed down into the deep ditch did the reality of what he was about to do kicked in.

_I'm going to kill myself..._

It wasn't that he hadn't given it much thought-he had. He had written a letter of explanation under his bed so Arthur learned the truth about Billy.

Arthur was currently in town drinking so he didn't need to worry about his older brother freaking out about finding an empty bed.

_Arthur..._

Would Arthur miss him? Or was Billy right about the older nation just using him for his land?

NO! He wouldn't give into Billy! Not now of all times!

He stripped off his shirt and positioned the knife at his heart.

He was using all his strength to keep Billy from interferring. And_ oh_ was Billy screaming at him.

_**STOP THIS YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE KILL US! DON'T DO IT YOU FOOL! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO END YOUR LIFE FOR THAT BRIT? W-WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT...ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LEAVE HIM ALONE?!**_

That made him stop.

Was he really going to leave Arthur alone?

How would he react to the fact that he had been suffering so much for his sake?

Would he cry?

Would he hate him?

Would he think it was his fault?

Alfred could just imagine Arthur's tear stained face as he held his colony's bloody body.

_"A-Alfred you idiot! W-Why did it c-come to this?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY?!"_

Alfred flung the knife as far as he could and slumped to floor onto his back.

The rain began fall onto his now muddy face and mixed with his tears.

Alfred suddenly began to wail and thrash.

"WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS?! IT ISN'T FAIR DAMMIT! I WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH ARTHUR! I WANT TO LAUGH AND PLAY LIKE I USED TO! I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO KEEP HIDING MY TRUE FEELINGS AND PRETEND ALL THE TIME! I WANT-I WANT..."

Alfred whimpered and gave a small sniff.

"I just want to be able to smile again...is that so much to ask?"

* * *

For those who are probably thinking: well Russia's heart falls out all the time so number 3 is stupid-my answer is this: he always puts it back in-the rule applies if someone took the heart away for like, a day

NOTICE!

Vote for your favorite America on my profile poll!


	23. Old McDonald Had A Farm

Disclaimer: Dammit! I wanna own Hetalia! No fair! No fair! And I hate doing disclaimers! Just a waste of stupid space! Humph! *pouty face and grabs shotgun*

Alfred's thoughts: _blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_**Billy's craziness : blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

* * *

I'm here

I'm there

I'm absolutely everywhere

The only question is

Where are you?

* * *

It had been three days since he tried to end his life-and Alfred's sanity was crumbling.

_I can't do this_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I can't keep this up_

**_Yes you can._**

_I have to tell someone_

_**No you don't.**_

_I have to get help_

**_How would someone help you?_**

Alfred lay in his room, clutching his sheets and shaking uncontrollably. His hair was sticking everywhere and his eyes were dilated and bloodshot. His body was drenched in a cold sweat and he felt like throwing up.

"...You're right...no one can get rid of you-you're like a fucking parasite...you'll just eat at me until I die and then you'll use my body to kill Arthur...fuck you..."

_**Wow, have I broke you so badly that you've resulted to swearing like that? And here I thought that Arthur had raised you better...guess I was wrong.**_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I FUCKING HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY HIS NAME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ARTHUR! HE'S MY BIG BROTHER AND NOTHING YOU DO WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!...and you haven't broken me."

**_...Yet..._**

* * *

It was around midnight and England was sleeping.

The moon shone like a blank eye in the night sky; it's rays filtering through the windows like fingers.

It was deathly quite in the mansion, save for the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the hallway.

England was going to go back across the pond the next day so he played with Alfred the whole day.

If only he knew that Alfred's smiles and laughs were fake.

If only he noticed the occasional limps and grimaces.

If only he knew...

Soft candlelight illuminated the darkness as bare feet crossed the wooden floors and headed towards the englishman's open door.

Blue eyes looked down at the man sleeping safe and sound in his bed.

_Dark _blue eyes...

* * *

Billy had gained control of Alfred's body while he'd been sleeping.

He lit a lantern and grabbed one of Alfred's hidden kitchen knives and headed towards England's bedroom.

He had to do it fast or Alfred might gain control again.

Slipping quietly through the door, he made a silent beeline to the kingsized poster-bed in at the far end of the room.

He set the lantern at his feet and turned it off-lest he wake Arthur.

The moonlight seeping through the window behind him illuminated a minacle smile and twisted dark blue eyes.

He poised the knife high above the sleeping man's chest with both hands...before plunging it down

**_This is it! _**

**_It's finally time!_**

**_Finally, it's time to kill England!_**

**_Time to ki-_**

**_*bong* *bong* *bong*_**

Billy's eyes widened as the clock struck midnight and the man on the bed began to stir.

The knife was inches from the man's chest and as he moved the knife brushed up against his nightshirt-exposing vulnerable pale flesh.

_NO!_

Alfred violently gained control and he yanked the knife back-causing it to fly from his hand and skid towards the open door and into the hallway.

"Ngh...Alfred?"

Alfred's eye's widened as his older brother mumbled his name in his sleep-befudled state. He was still asleep but was teetering dangerously on the verge of consciousness.

America quickly pushed the lantern under the bed with his foot and made a mad dash into the hallway.

He picked up the knife from it's position near the wall and ran to his room...and past it.

He reached the kitchen and hastily put the knife back into the drawer grabbed a smaller one before slipping quietly out the front door.

His breathing was erratic as he ran to the stables and he practically ripped the door off it's hinges in his panic.

He threw himself into a corner where there were no animals and began to scream.

In his head.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ARTHUR! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO-

_**YOU FUCKING BRAT! HOW DARE YOU STOP ME! HOW DARE YOU STOP ME JUST BEFORE I COMPLETED MY PLAN! FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!**_

_WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!_

_**YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO KILL HIM SO I CAN LIVE!**  
_

* * *

**Two things:**

1.)I don't know if anyone is interested-but I've always wanted to see what people think of the characters- so is anyone interested is doing fanart. For this fanfic? Put the link of the artwork in the review section. Since i don't allow the bottom of this chapter for link to my "cover artwork" to this fanfiction

2.) Should I make a sequel-as in "create another sad fanfiction of a nation's hidden secrets?" (The fanfiction I just posted "Cannibal", which focuses on Fem!Prussia's secret, is the "current" sequel.) (It is not in the same universe at this fanfiction-but is another fanfic about secret pasts blah blah blah)

* * *

This is MY "Fanart"-the pictures aren't mine but you get the jist. I hope you like it!

Just remove the spaces and put the dots and slashes

http: (slash) (slash) .com (slash) # (slash) d595sfb

Yes mapelhockey (I KNOW MAPLE IS SPELLED WRONG-THAT'S THE POINT) is from what Canada says all the time.


	24. Mary Had A Little Lamb

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :(

I need to create some way to regulate when I post- so when I get **170** reviews I will post the next chapter for this fanfiction immediately afterwards Thanks~

_Alfred's thoughts: blah blah blah_

_**Billy: blah blah kill arthur blah blah**_

* * *

_WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER?!_

_**YOU IDIOT I'M TRYING TO KILL HIM SO I CAN LIVE!**_

* * *

The air was suddenly suffocating as Billy's words echoed through his head.

_What do you mean 'I'm trying to kill him so I can live'? Is Arthur trying to kill you?_

_**...Arthur doesn't know I exist...**_

_Why would his death let you live?_

_**...**_

_Billy-_

_**I'll kill you too, one day.**_

Alfred's blood ran cold. Billy was going to kill him too? What the hell? What the hell was going on? He suddenly felt ill and looked at the knife he had swapped for at the kitchen. The shone in the moonlight that came in through the holes in the barn and reminded him of water sparkling from the sun.

_**...don't do it, boy...**_

_..._

**_You better listen to me! Don't you dare do it!_**

_..._

**_...I know what you're thinking! It's not the-_**

"Shut up"

Without a moment's hesitation, he plunged the knife into his thigh and dragged it down to his knee. Blood speeped into his clothes and drenched the hay beneathe him red. He pulled the crimson blade out and blood spurted all over his face and hands. As soon as the knife left he thrust it in again and stabbed his right thigh repeatedly. His body was growing pale from bloodloss, but he knew that it woudln't kill him. By now he was covered in red and the pain from his wounds was insane.

Just like Billy.

Billy was wailing and thrashing in Alfred's mind and the young american drew some sick satsifaction from the demon-boy's pain.

The pain was horrible...but he didn't cry.

His body was trembling as his life gushed out from his leg...but he didn't cry.

He had forgotten how to cry...

* * *

If people knew the date of their death,

they would probably live differently,

but people are mortals,

and they are merely puppets to their desires,

if the sun shone just a little brighter,

maybe death would be different,

but instead it comes like a shadow,

and watches like a hawk,

death is close-my dear friend,

so keep watch,

* * *

Alfred had healed and washed off by dawn. He threw the knife into the river, cleaned the barn with a rag, switched out the hay, taken a bath, and changed his clothes.

But he still felt dirty.

He felt unclean.

Ashamed.

Frightened.

Yes, frightened. He knew what he had to do...he didn't want to-but he knew what he had to do...he had to split from Arthur.

If he gained independence he could save Arthur from his death.

He had to do it.

To protect him.

Because he was his big brother.

And he would do anything for him.

Anything...

* * *

Years passed, and Alfred grew into a fine young man.

A fine young man who had learned so many things.

He had learned how to deal with Billy by inflicting pain on himself-and he knew how to hide it. He knew where to get new clothes and where to hide the blood. He knew how to act and he was sure if he was human he could have earned a medal for best actor or something.

Or something.

Arthur had started taxing his people. His citizens were pissed off and had begun rioting too.

Perfect.

He was the one who slipped a forged document from Arthur's boss onto his desk about new taxes. His people would get angry and he would have a reason for gaining independence.

All according to plan.

He even managed to gather a group of random colonists and dump Arthur's tea in the harbor.

...he like that tea too...

He also had made a new friend.

His name was Bit.

At first he had just thought that Billy had finally learned to shut up. Of course, when his reflection changed from Billy's to someone who looked more like him, he was speechless.

Bit said that he subconsiously created him to help him seperate from Arthur. He also added that he wasn't the same thing as Billy-but didn't specify what Billy actually was.

Alfred had a feeling that Bit didn't know what Billy was either.

* * *

More years passed and a fourth person crammed into America's mind.

His name was Andrew.

Once again, he said that he was created by Alfred in order to help him with politics and that he was different that Billy.

Alfred's only thought was that his head was getting way too crowded.

* * *

Even move years passed and apparently Alfred had Multiple Pesonality Disorder, or, more commonly, Dissociative Idenity Disorder.

But that only applied to Bit and Andrew.

Billy was another matter entirely.

* * *

He was prescribed pills by a doctor who knew about the nations.

He said something about it helping supress his personalities-but that it wouldn't get rid of them.

Alfred took them but never used them.

He never touched them in over a decade.

He was too afraid.

Too afraid to disappear.

Because one question had haunted him since the day Billy appeared to him while he was playing with his soldiers...

What if _I'm_ not real?

* * *

Next Time: Alfred's POV when taking the pills and calling Arthur!

Thankies to all who love this story! It means a lot to me!

Bye bye-time to go study!

...bleh!


	25. Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia !

_Alfred's Thoughts: blah blah blah_

_**Andrew: blah blah blah**_

_Bit: blah blah blah_

* * *

_ I hate pretending to be an idiot..._

Alfred was sitting next to England while chomping on a burger.

He had just finished his 'speech' and was looking around at the bored-looking nations.

He knew what they were thinking about him...

_What an idiot!_

_Why can't he just grow up already?_

_What a joke!_

But what did England think?

Alfred closed his eyes, _probably the same as everyone else...he thinks I'm just a stupid brat he failed to raise._

_...failed to raise?_

It was no secret that Arthur was still melancholy over the was no secret that Arthur was convinced that Alfred separated because he hated him.

_...hated him?_

The only thing Arthur's feelings proved was that Alfred's plan had worked.

_Billy has been quiet all morning...usually Billy's always yaking on during meetings..._

_Wait, everyone left already?_

He noticed England staring at him and felt his stomach turn.

He decided to play it off.

"Hey dude- can you quit starin' at me? It's getting pretty creepy."

He smirked.

"Were you checking me out?"

He smiled as his 'big brother''s face lit up like a tomato.

_Arthur, you're just too funny._

"I-I was _not_! I was just speculating on how you are going to dieof heart dezie due to all those bloody hamburgers! They're like cancer wrapped in styrophome!"

He laughed the way he had perfected over the years and walked over to the door-

"At least they're better than those hunks of charcoal you tried to feed me last week!".

Arthur sputtered angrily, "T-Those were scones you idiot! You just don't have any taste buds! Anyway, what was with that idiotic presentation?"

- only to freeze mid-step at the threshold.

"Why do you have to act so childish all the time?!"

His heart skipped a beat and his blood ran cold.

When had he ever been 'childish'?

Sure it was his intention to seem like an idiot...but childish?

_I wasn't even a child as a child..._

"Not all the time, Arthur."

He walked away.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, he ran up the stairs and into his room.

_Dammit! Shut up fucker!_

_But Alfred-_

_No!_

**_Listen to Bit, Alfred, he's just telling you the tr-_**

_I don't wanna hear it!_

Alfred...you need to let it go...he doesn't know all you went through for him...

_I know-but I just...I just want to someone to tell me...that they're proud of me..._

_Oh Alfred...we're proud of-_

"It's not the same! It's not the same as someone else telling me!"

**...Who do you want to tell you...Arthur? You said it yourself that you didn't want to tell him...Alfre-**

"No! Shut up! Just _shut up_!", Alfred fumbled around his drawer until he found it.

That familiar orange bottle with the missing sticker.

**_Alfred! No! Don't do it-you don't know what it'll-_**

_Alfred! Stop it-what if Billy-_

"All of you just shut the fuck up!"

And he popped open the lid and swallowed two white pills dry.

* * *

His head was spinning and his legs were shaking.

_Bit? _

_A-Andrew? _

No answer.

He felt sleepy.

_...so I really am a fake..._

He fumbled for the phone on his bedside table and dialed the only number he knew by heart.

England's.

_Pickuppickuppickuppickuppick up-_

"America? Why the bloody hell are you calling meright now? It bloody better be important because if it's about wanting to put more McDonald's in London I'm hanging up right now because-"

He began to panic.

_No! Don't leave me!_

"NO! Don't h-hang up! Oh God please don't go!"

"Alfred? Alfred what's wrong, love? Are you okay?"

_Love...he still calls me that, doesn't he?...Why? Why would he still..._

"N-No. N-not okay a-at all..."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the economy? I knew you were feeling under the weather because of it-but is it really that bad?"

And for some reason...he began to laugh...

His hands began to shake and the phone stand clattered to the floor-he followed it was slumped next to his bed with his back on the side table.

_I don't want to disappear...I want to be real...I want to be by your side forever..._

He began to wail.

"America!"

_I like living...I like being the only America-no, I was never the only America...and now...I know that I was never the real America to begin with..._

"America what's going on?!"

He stopped mid-scream when the realization kicked in.

"...I-I'm so sorry Arthur...I tried I r-really did...but-but I can't take it anymore...it hurts"

He whimpered as his head throbbed painfully.

"I-I thought that I could avoid it but I can't...I'm so sorry"

_I'm so tired...I'm so sorry, Arthur...You were right, Arthur..._

"I-I think I did alright...but..."

He took a breath as he felt his conscious begin to fade.

"...I don't want to die Iggy...I-I want to stay with you...but I can't...I have to go...goodbye..."

_I really am an idiot..._

* * *

Next Chapter: Arthur's reaction to Alfred's memories? Will the guilt destroy him, you ask? Probably.

I'll update at **180** reviews (I need time to think and study for tests)Thank you all who reviewed! You keep me motivated! You rock!


	26. Old Mother Hubbard

Disclaimer: If you still think I own Hetalia...you're an idiot

Thank you for all your reviews! You are just AWESOME! Rock on fellow Hetalians!

PS: Is there going to be a second Hetalia movie? I REALLY want to see some more fight scenes-they rock!

Also, please vote which Hetalia (tone) you like best:

1. Serious (not all funny with the characters being slightly chubby-have you ever looked at their fingers?)

2. Anime Comedy (chubby fingers)

I personally like the serious fanart-where the characters look more _shonen _than _shojo _(does Hetalia even fall under the shojo category?)

Sorry...off topic...

* * *

"I..."

He couldn't speak.

"Why?"

He just couldn't believe.

"Why would he go through all that...?"

He just couldn't understand.

"...For someone like me...?"

* * *

Love is a curious thing,

Whether familial or psychical,

Love is a mystery to all,

Love is but a thing with wings,

A bird with eyes of steel,

And talons of hate,

They say there is a fine line,

Between Hate and Love,

This is a lie,

Hate stands outside of a stone wall,

A stone wall that makes a fort,

And within that fort lies Love,

And Love desipes Hate,

Hate cannot get inside,

But when Love despies Hate enough,

Even Love will be thrown out of the fort,

And will never again be allowed in,

Never again will Love be safe,

Instead it will be with Hate forever,

And they will keep each other company,

And follow each other to the grave,

* * *

Andrew and Bit were silent as England sobbed hysterically into France's shirt. The Frenchmen had sympathetic tears flowing down his own cheeks, and his arms were wrapped protectively around the shaking brit. Canada was leaning on the wall for support and was letting out small sobs of his own.

"Hush, mon amor."

"B-but h-he w-went through a-all that p-pain and s-suffering for me! He s-shouldn't h-have-shouldn't h-have-!" he trailed off into another bout of whimpers.

France just tightened his hold.

Andrew looked at Bit and motioned to the door next to him and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You should do it now, while they're still being pansies. You should go get _it."_

"You know he won't take it well..."

"He's not taking _any _of this well."

"..."

"You realize he deserves this...right?"

"..."

"After all he's put Alfred through, this guilt is something he deserves to suffer through."

"...but, it's not his fault..."

"Doesn't matter."

"...fine-but you're going to get _it._I don't even want to look at _it_-let alone touch _it_."

* * *

_Alfred sniffed as he signed his name. _

_"It's done...now to just find somewhere to put it..."_

_Stuffing the letter in an envelope with England's name on it, he quietly tiptoed from the englishman's study. It was dusk and Arthur had just left to go drinking. _

_He didn't have to be quiet-the servants were off today._

_But he couldn't help it._

_He couldn't help but feel ashamed._

_"I wonder if this is how all suicidal people feel before they end it..."_

_Entering his room, he slipped the note beneathe his bed with a sigh._

_"Forgive me, big brother."_

* * *

"What is this?"

"Open it. It's for you."

Arthur blinked and slowly opened the faded yellow envelope.

The paper was old and the ink was smudged...but the words burned his heart.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I don't know where to start. No, that's a lie. __I think I should start with saying thank you. Thank you for being the best brother I could ask for. You took me in, you feed me, bathed me, played with me, and most of all: you gave me a family. When I lived in the wilderness, the only family I had were animals-and I can't really talk with animals so it wasn't enough for me. __You gave my world color and filled it with life. I couldn't ask for a better brother. _

_But, now I need to tell you something that will make you sad. I don't like seeing you sad-it doesn't suit you. I like it when you smile. But I have to tell you. I have to tell someone._

_I'm a liar._

_You asked me if I was alright when I started saying that I saw a boy that wasn't there. I lied later and said I was just pretending. _

_I wasn't._

_Maybe I'm crazy, I don't know. What I do know, is that I am a liar and a coward. _

_There is a boy named Billy who lives in my head and wants to kill you. No, he's not a boy-he's a monster. He says that are just using me for my land. I don't believe him. I think you love me. I hope I'm right. _

_That's the short version. _

_Unfortunatley I'm running out of space to write so I'm going to have to make it short._

_I need to disappear._

_I need to disappear to save you from myself._

_I am so sorry to have to do this-but I have no choice. _

_I can't keep living like this. I can't keep living in a world where all my laughs and smiles are fake. I can't live in a world where something in my own head wants to kill you._

_I won't let you die._

_You are my big brother and I love you._

_Please don't look for me-I don't want you to see my ultimate act of cowardice._

_Thank you, again._

_I love you._

_Goodbye, Arthur Kirkland, England, my big brother._

_Love,_

_Alfred Freedom Jones_

* * *

Next update:** 195 reviews**

**NEXT CHAPTER: DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT BILLY IS DOING TO ALFRED? THEN HURRY AND REVIEW SO I CAN POST!**

This is really random-but does anyone know when episode X of Hellsing Ultimate is coming out? I've been waiting like, what, five months and STILL nothing!? What the hell! It can't take THAT long to post ONE fucking EPISODE! ...sorry..I...I should't have coffee...*twitch twitch*


	27. IMPORTANT 2

**Attention...**

I have decided how I'm going to deal with this 'sequel' thingy...there will be a sequel but there won't be a _'sequel'._

Now, for those who are like, 'what the fuck?', I'll explain.

I've had it in my head for a while to do a series based on nations' secrets. Thus the series is called 'A Nation's Secret' (How original XP). But, each one will be a separate world entirely (what I mean is that the next story will have nothing to do with THIS story about america- in the other story, THIS story never happened).

**BEWARE!** I like to genderbend characters...a lot...SUE ME

* * *

This is the breakdown:

Series Name: A Nation's Secret

Part 1: America: The Four Faces of America

Part 2: Fem!Prussia: Cannibal

...and part 3? Well, I WAS going to do Fem!Russia because I have the entire story in my head, but...if I posted it on here it would be immediately banned because it's disturbingly gory and twisted-but heck, it's russia-what were you expecting?

General Rating: M

General Story Tone:...depressing...and serious...with mystery...guess that's about it...

* * *

I really want people to check out Cannibal because I am actually publishing a book with those elements in it-Fem!Prussia in that fanfic is named Maria, who is the actual character in my book. I decided to use Maria as Fem!Prussia because they look the same-but aren't. I am not plagiarizing or steal Fem!Prussia...I'm just kinda taking my character and labeling her as Prussia...does that make sense?

**ANYWAY-DO** **NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, USE MY OC CHARACTERS FROM THAT STORY OR STEAL THE PLOT. THEY ARE MINE AND ARE SOON TO BE COPYRIGHTED -THEREFORE IF YOU STEAL MY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS...I WILL SEND BILLY TO COME AND TORTURE YOU...**okay?

* * *

So please, PLEASE check it out!

**also, for those who will most likely review saying** 'why isn't this a chapter? you suck' **I have only one answer...GET OVER IT. **

**I HAVE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF TO PUBLISH SO MANY CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY THIS WEEK THAT I AM GETTING SICK OF EVEN LOOKING AT A COMPUTER!**

Thank you for your time

:)


	28. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Thanks for all your reviews, by the way!

I just couldn't wait till 195 reviews but I won't do that again! Deadline or nothing!

**Billy: "blah blah blah"**

* * *

"Ugh...my head hurts...where am I?"

**"Hello Alfred. It's been a while since I've spoke to you like this."**

Alfred was lying on a giant chess board. He was currently on a white square that was suspiciously smeared with red.

It was blood.

It was his.

Alfred grunted as he realized that the back of his head was bleeding.

**"You tend to bleed when you fall on your head, you know."**

"Why did you bring me here, Billy."

Billy stood directly in front of him on a black square. His hair seemed to blow in a nonexistent wind and Alfred caught the stench of rotting flesh on the monster's clothes. His face was split in half by a sharp toothed grin and his dark eyes swirled.

"You never seem to change, no matter how much time passes."

**"I can't say the same to you. You've grown up"**, his grin stretched impossibly wider, **"At least physically."**

"And you're still a child, both mentally and physically."

The smile never faltered.

"Why would you bring me here?"

**"You know why."**

"I want to hear _you_ say it."

**"I fear I have no time left to entertain you. I must be off now. But please, feel free to explore my world."**

"No! Wait you bastard!"

Alfred struggled to stand as Billy began to fade.

**"I believe I will give our dear big brother a visit. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see me. Ta ta, my dear Alfred."**

* * *

England was deathly quiet as they traveled through the halls of Alfred's world. Occasionally France would stop to let the brit catch up, but otherwise they let him drag his feet and let him think. "Come on, Angleterre." Francis put his hand on the small of Arthur's back and led him along as gently as he could."I'm such a horrible brother, Francis..." Arthur whispered with his head hung, "I'm not worth Alfred's suffering-!"

The hollow sound of France's hand against his cheek rang through the burgundy halls.

"Wha-"

_"Shut up._ If you say that then all that Alfred went through would be in vain. He loved you and _still_ loves you no matter what. Even when you left him to go pirating for years on end he still loved you. He was willing to discard all your faults and love you as his brother. He almost _killed_ himself to save you and you say your not worth his suffering? It doesn't _matter_ what you think! Alfred believed you were worth it and so you _are_!"

Arthur held his bruised cheek as he watched his panting friend.

"I...thank you, I needed that."

Francis gave him a small smile, "You're very welcome, mon ami."

Andrew made a face and turned to Bit, "Eww, I can't believe all this mushy shit is happening."

"...I can't believe I'm agreeing with you."

* * *

Alfred vomited again, "P-Please, stop it.."

_London Bridge is falling down,_  
_Falling down, falling down._  
_London Bridge is falling down,_  
_My fair lady._

The dolls sang in childrens' voices as they danced around him a ring as they held hand. He lay curled up the middle of his white square in a pool of blood and vomit. The song was making his stomach hurt and his blood felt as if it were on fire.

_Build it up with wood and clay,_  
_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_  
_Build it up with wood and clay,_  
_My fair lady._

They wore ripped red dresses and black hair of rope. Their black button eyes were ripping out and stuffing showed from the rips in terry sack skin. Their mouths were stiched shut, but the singing made him naseous.

_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_Wash away, wash away,_  
_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_My fair lady._

There was the sound of nails of chalkboard and Alfred cracked open a tearfilled eyes to look above him at the black empty space that was the sky. He saw a silver speck and suddenly a cage was plumetting down from the sky towards him.

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_  
_Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,_  
_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_  
_My fair lady._

The bird cage slammed down around him, ripping the dolls apart in the process. Yet the singing continued.

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_  
_Will not stay, will not stay,_  
_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_  
_My fair lady._

A roar filled the empty air and three gaint black and white checkered lions suddenly melted up from the board. They lunged at the cage and rammed their heads into the bars in an attempt to break it.

_Build it up with iron and steel,_  
_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_  
_Build it up with iron and steel,_  
_My fair lady._

Alfred tried desperately to avoid the razor sharp claws that reached into the cage by curling into himself impossibly tighter. Although the lions battered the cage with all their strength, the bars neither bent nor did the cage move an inch.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_  
_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
_My fair lady._

Insane giggling mangaged to be heard over the demented song as well as the thunderous roars. He clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the cocophany of noise.

_Build it up with silver and gold,_  
_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_  
_Build it up with silver and gold,_  
_My fair lady._

He felt like dying. He was scared. Alone. And worst of all, Arthur wasn't there to comfort him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear and escape from the hell around him. Maybe if he prayed hard enough, his big brother would come and save him.

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_  
_Stolen away, stolen away,_  
_Silver and gold will be stolen away_  
_My fair lady._

The scream of a woman pierced the sounds of demons and Alfred snapped his head to his left to peer through the mass of checkered fur. A woman dressed in a maid uniform with curly blonde hair in a bun and a baby in her arms cowered a few yards away. Alfred could only watch in horror as Abigail, his favorite maid as a child, and her baby Richard were torn to shreds by the monsterous cats.

_Set a man to watch all night,_  
_Watch all night, watch all night,_  
_Set a man to watch all night,_  
_My fair lady._

Blood and guts sprayed everywhere and stained the game board with crimson. He let out a sob and saw that the lions melted once again into the floor along with the butchered corpses.

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_  
_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_  
_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_  
_My fair lady._

The cage began to rattle as the bars turned into silver snakes and fell to the floor. They writhed and slowly crawled to the now standing Alfred, fangs bared and hissing. He yelped when one bit his ankle. It hurt so bad.

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_  
_Smoke all night, smoke all night,_  
_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_  
_My fair lady._

"I wanna go home...England."

* * *

**Next Update: 203 Reviews**

**REVIEW OR IM NOT GOING OT UPDATE SOON! IT'S UP TO YOU!**

I'm so happy! And sad... Hellsing Ultimate Episode X comes out on December 26! Which sucks because I'm in New York! Fudge!


	29. Comic Relief Omake

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Thanks for all your reviews, by the way! You guys rock!

**Here's a little comic relief Omake to calm your nerves. You guys reviewed so fast that I can barely drink a glass of cocoa before I have to start writing! **

* * *

"We have been walking for over three hours-I'm pretty damn sure that my brother's house wasn't this big," Canada muttered as the five trudged sluggishly through what seemed to be a never ending maze.

Andrew looked to Bit with a growl, "Stop sending us in circles you asshole! We passed that vase ten minutes ago!"

The soldier ran a hand through his hair, "Well I'm _sorry_ that I don't come with a SatNav, okay. Alfred made this maze specifically for the purpose of keeping Billy confused if he ever crawled his way up here, even though the monster never has..."

Andrew crossed his arms with a huff, "Damn brat and his stupid saftey issues."

"Last time I checked, you're the youngest one here."

"Burn in hell."

"Sorry, I don't think Satan would appriciate the songs on my Ipod."

"Oh, right. I forgot you have fucking _Justin Bieber _songs on there."

"Eh? You like Justine Bieber? Really? He's from me and _I _don't even like him. That's why we gave him to America."

"Oui. Why would someone sing about catching girls by their toes?"

"Yes, and what is a _'shorty'_?"

"_ENOUGH!_ It's bad enough that Bit's speakers reach my world! I don't need to hear this shit right now! I want to _get out_ of here, _find_ Alfred, _save_ him, and go _back_ to my world to get a cup of coffee! I'm only functioning on the one I drank while in control of America and the energy is already going away! So just_ SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

* * *

**Next Update: 217 Reviews**

**REVIEW OR IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE SOON! IT'S UP TO YOU!**


	30. Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing-only the idea of this story

**WARNING!: More-than-just-hints at FrUk, language, and perhaps sensitive and disturbing topics! Turn back while you still can! Mwahaha!**

* * *

**_Billy Singing: blah blah blah _***shiver*

* * *

"Why...why is that door so small?" Was what everyone was thinking when they spotted a small door at the end of the hallway. Bit and Andrew went up ahead and inspected it. It was about three feet tall and two feet wide and was actually just an archway with no door at all. Andrew bent down and peered inside only to draw back suddenly with a shriek, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Bit quickly grabbed the flailing Andrew and spun him around. "It's just a spider web, dumbass."

Andrew whimpered and rubbed furiously at where the spider web used to be on his nose, "Shut up..."

"Why was there a spider web, in there? Is that door never used, or something, mon chers?"

Bit brushed the web off on his pants and frowned, "Actually, this is Billy's door."

The dead-end hallway instantly grew quiet, save for Andrew's quiet whimpers.

"That's Billy's door?"

Everyone turned to England who was had France's protective arm wrapped around his waist. Arthur's face looked angry and determined, "I'll kill that bloody fucker for hurting Alfred." Francis chuckled softly, "There's my pirate."

* * *

**_La la la la~! Oh! If there was anything more pretty!_**

**_Anything more pretty than disaster!_**

**_Anything more pre-pre-tty~!_**

**_More pretty than blood! _**

**_Oh~! The Brits and French will fall down! Fall down like the dogs they are~!_**

**_Bow down to me I say! Say bow wow for the Joker's sake!_**

**_I think I'll name my cat Justine! And the bird will eat the mouse-hay hay!_**

**_The wheels on the bus go round and round!_**

**_All through the dying town!_**

**_Yippee!_**

* * *

Bit had gone first, then Andrew, then Canada, then England, then France.

"Ugh! You think he'd at least have the decency to clean his own door! Yuck!" Francis complained as he was the last one to squeeze into the tunnel. It was just as small as the door and was pitch black. Occasionally Andrew would scream-letting everyone know he had run into yet _another _spider web.

"On the bright side, you're ass does look _lovely_ from back here, Angelterre~"

"W-What?! Shut up you bloody tosser! You can't even _see _anything down here! Yet alone my arse!"

"Shut up and have your stupid lover's quarrel some other time! I'm getting a headache, eh!"

"...fine."

"honhonhon."

* * *

**Break his bones and crush his skull, crush his skull, crush his skull!**

**Break his bones and crush his skull, my dear Francis~**

**Shoot the Canadian and stab his heart, stab his heart, stab his heart!**

**Shoot the Canadian and stab his heart, my dear Matthew~**

**Kill his soul and snap his mind, snap his mind, snap his mind!**

**Kill his soul and snap his mind, my dear Arthur~**

* * *

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, until it opened up into a room with three doors. The walls were blinding white and the doors were black. Red 1, 2 , and 3 were painted in sickening crimson upon their respective doors.

France gulped and walked up to door number 1. Bit stopped him with his arm and put a finger to his lips. Voices could be heard on the other side.

_"I told you to pay the bills! Rick! Are you even listening to me?!"_

_"Yeah yeah, get me another beer and shut ya hole, Marcy."_

_"Don't talk to me like that!"_

_"Shut up you damn woman and get me my beer!"_

_"I can't take this anymore Rick! Either shape up or I'm leav-R-Rick what are you doing?!"_

_"Oh you ain't leaving sweetheart. You're gonna stay with me forever."_

_"Rick! J-Just put down the k-knife and we can talk about this!"  
_

_"Ain't nothin more ta talk about, Marcy."_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!_

France recoiled in horror at the sound of stabbing and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"What the hell was that?!" Arthur screamed in horror.

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "Probably one of Billy's twisted illusions. He's trying to scare us away."

"So should we check door number 2?"

"Yeah, but don't go in, we could've been killed if we went in the last-."

The sound of nails of wood echoed throughout the room.

They looked towards door number 2 in mute horror.

"_I'm scared! I wanna go home! Help me! Help me! England! England! Big brother can you hear me? Save me Arthur! It hurts so bad!"_

* * *

Next Update:** 238 Reviews**

**Shiro-Chan: **To answer your question about which nation will come next after America and Prussia? Honestly, I'm going to be entering college soon and so I might not even continue the series after Prussia. I'm sure I'll finish both this and Prussia's story for sure, but...you realize that I still have PRUSSIA's story right? Why don't you enjoy it before asking for another one.


	31. Down Will Come Baby

Ta-da~ the moment you've all been patiently waiting for! Thank you so much for your understanding and support! It took me a bit longer since I just got a cold and am currently snuggled under three layers of sheets with a box of tissues and a marathon of NCIS...Tony is a sexy, sexy, beast...

_**Disclaimer:**_ If Hetalia was mine, America would forever be the uke and Arthur would be the badass seme, oh and for the chick (i'm assuming here) who said that Arthur was a privateer and not a pirate: honey, who cares? How many pictures of a sexy privateer!England have you seen? Okay, now compare that to the billions of hot photos of pirate!England. Alright. Get over it. Fanservice, honey. Fanservice.

Warnings: Gore, language, disturbing images

**Billy: blah blah blah **

_Singing: la la la~_

_Thoughts: blah blah blah_

Thank you for all the reviews! You all get a cookie from the dark side!

* * *

_It hurts..._

_Where are you, big brother..._

_I want to go home..._

_I want to see him..._

_I want to see my Arthur..._

* * *

Arthur leaped for the handle before Bit could scream for him to stop.

He regretted it instantly.

The door swung open and black clawed handsgripped his wrists and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him.

It was dark and painful.

The claws dug into his flesh and tore at his clothes. England let out a guteral scream as a talon gouged out his eye. The right side of his face felt wet and empty, his body burned and his head felt like it had been hit with a hammer, _it hurts so much..._

And then suddenly, the pain was gone.

**"Hello my dear England. How are you enjoying my world?"**

He quickly gave himself a once over and gasped. He was unharmed. He quickly felt his face for the bloody hole where his eye had been-only to find it perfectly intact. _But that voice,_ he looked up to where the sound had come from, and immediately regretted it.

It was Billy.

The two of them were in total darkness and seemed to be floating in empty space, but Arthur could see Billy as clear as day.

And he didn't like what he saw.

He was a warped version of how Alfred had looked as a colony. His clothes and hair were the same, but his eyes were dark blue with even darker rings that actually seemed to be _swirling. _But it was his mouth that scared Arthur. It was broken into a huge grin that seemed to split his face in half with razor sharp teeth. His tongue was black.

**"Don't look so surprised. You already know what I look like from Alfred's memories, am I correct? I assume that you saw them, the memories, I mean."**

He didn't move his mouth to talk, the smile never faltered.

**"My, my, my...I do believe this is the first time I've met you in person. Or, more precisely, the first time we have been _properly _introduced. My name is Billy,"** he gave a deep bow and lifted his head to meet green eyes, **"and you are my prey."**

* * *

Alfred was in white padded room in a straightjacket. Try as he did, he could not break free from the white straps. There was no door, only white. There was no visible light source, and yet there was light. Just a big, white, cube of silence.

That wasn't silent anymore.

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,_

The doll's familiar singing was accompanied with an off-tune music box that sent shivers down his spine. He struggled furiously in his bindings, only to tip sideways and fall to his side. His glasses were no where to be found, they hadn't been on his face when he had ended up in the room, and the world was blurry. And white.

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,_

He gasped when he felt something wet fall onto his face. A drop of water. Then another. And another. And then suddenly a tear ripped in the ceiling and water gushed from it like a faucet. The cube was beginning to flood and Alfred found himself thrashing around in an attempt to lift his face from the floor.

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_

His body was suddenly engulfed in water as the tear ripped even more. He was completely underwater now, yet the singing was anything but garbled, it actually sounded clearer and louder than ever. He kicked frantically up to what he hoped was the surface, yet doing so was extremely difficult due to his lack of hands.

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

Something suddenly grabbed his ankle and he made the mistake of opening his mouth. As water rushed into his lungs he managed to crane his neck down to look at his attacker. The hand belonged to a woman with bright red hair and violet eyes. She wore a black dress that flowed around her, her hair mimicking it's movements. Her teeth were sharp and grinning.

He screamed.

* * *

_Insanity is a term that society uses loosely and cruelly_

_Those who are insane use it as a term of endearment_

_Insanity is something to be feared and cherished_

_Something to be loved and hated_

_To be forgiven and not forgotten_

_Do not forget your insanity_

_It makes you important_

_And unimportant_

_Do not lose hope_

_Do not fret_

_Do not despair and cry to the heavens_

_Death thinks you are important_

_And unimportant_

* * *

Next update: **278** reviews (sorry, but I need time to plan the next chapter, busy me is busy)

Next Chapter: ...what's going on with the others? And what about Arthur? Will Billy kill him? And will Alfred go crazy? Tune in to find out!

Btw, all the poems in this story were written by me...yeah, I have issues :0


	32. Sing A Song Of Sixpence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetali

Thoughts: _blah blah blah_

Singing: _lalala~_

Thank you all for your patience! You guys are awesome! I've decided that the third book will officially be on Fem!England being Jack the Ripper.

**IMPORTANT**: each book is unrelated to each other! And yet each is canon...does that make sense? Just know that the second book has nothing to do with this one, and the third has nothing to do with the second. The genders should tell you that. I'll be encorporating different pairings in each book. For example: this one is obviously leaning towards Fruk, while in the second book has Usuk. The third book will have FrUk.

_Enjoy~ The wait is over!_

**Listen to this song during this chapter: "Ciel in Wonderland"- black butler (kuroshitsuji) ost**

* * *

"France?! France get yourself together! Goddammit you french lovesick idiot!" Andrew grabbed the sobbing Francis by his collar with a snarl, eyes ablaze. "It's his own fucking fault that he fell for that idiotic trick! We can't sa-!" Andrew was knocked to the floor by a punch to the face, "SHUT UP YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! GET _YOURSELF _TOGETHER!"

Matthew held the trembling Francis in his arms and stared up at the furious Bit, "W-What do we do n-now?" Bit ran a hand threw his hair with a sigh and pulled a disgruntled Andrew off his feet, "We'll do the only thing we _can _do at this point and continue searching for Alfred. Billy...Billy probably set that trap specifically for Arthur...he _does _want to kill him after all."

He saw the frenchman visibly pale and added quickly, "But I'm sure that he wants us to see him kill Arthur. He's sadistic like that. We just have to trust Arthur to take care of himself and go through door number 3."

The four of them looked back at the forbidding door painted with that large bloody three.

Matthew took a deep breath and bravely put his hand on the door knob. He twisted it slowly and opened it at the same pace. The hinges let out a noise akin to nails on a chalk board as what lay beyond the door was revealed.

"It's...a jungle?"

* * *

Vines and thorny trees swarmed the dark jungle and the world was deathly quiet save for Andrew's complaints. "It's hot, my feet hurt, there's mosquitoes and I just stepped in shit!"

"SHUT UP!"

Matthew shivered when he caught sight of an animal lurking in the bushes. They all had six eyes and sharp teeth. Bit led the group with a scowl, deep in thought. _This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell are you, Alfred? Please...please don't let it be too late..._

The group crossed a stream that ran red with what was most likely blood. The air smelled foul and Francis saw a six-eyed boa strangling a tiger.

Then they saw the tree.

It was a large tree covered in moss and an huge thick vine wrapped around the trunk. Looking up into the branches they could see hundreds of red eyes glowing down at them. There was a figure slumped against the bark that was encased in vines that bound it to the tree.

It was Alfred.

His hair was matted with blood, his glasses were gone, and his clothes were torn and dirty. His head was hung low, obviously unconscious.

"A-Al!" Matthew lunged toward's his comatose brother on the verge of tears, only to be yanked back violently by Francis. He looked up at his former caretaker in confusion and anger, "What the hell France?! It's Alfred! He's hurt and-" He stopped when he realized that Francis' eyes were wide in horror and he was staring ahead in fear. Matthew slowly turned his head toward's the tree and let out a choked scream.

The vine that was wrapped around the trunk was steadily unwinding. Whooping and animalistic snarls and yips came from the dark leaves and a loud hiss came from the vine.

That was most certainly not a vine...

The group could only watch in horror as the "vine" became an enormous green snake with brown blotches and six eyes. The thing's head was as big as a man and it bobbed its neck up and down as it lowered it towards the unconscious nation. It opened in great maw to reveal long dripping fangs that were as long as an arm. Just as it was about to descend upon its victim, two gun shots echoed throughout the jungle.

The snake slipped from it's grip around the trunk and hit the ground with a thud, two holes dripping blood where its eyes used to be.

Everyone turned back to Andrew who held a still smoking gun.

"...What? You thought I came unarmed? I'm not an idiot, you know."

Matthew ran over to his brother and pulled at the vines to no avail, "I can't break them!" Bit pulled out a switch blade and pushed the canadian aside. He made short work of the bindings and soon Alfred was in the arms of his sobbing brother.

Francis breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Bit, "Why isn't he waking up?" Andrew frowned, "Did you idiots even check to see if he was breathing?" Matthew let out a scream when he realized he wasn't. Bit tore Alfred from his brother and punched him hard in the stomach. Francis gasped, "What the hell are you doi-" A torrent of water suddenly gushed from Alfred's mouth and Bit turned him so he could empty the contents of his lungs and stomach onto the mossy ground.

The group was silent as Alfred hacked and coughed. "Alfred? Al can you hear me?!" Alfred let out a final cough and turned blearily towards his brother, "M-Mattie?" Suddenly he began to shake his head wildly, "No." He broke out in a wild grin with glassy eyes on the verge of tears, "Y-you're not real...you're just another one of his tricks...one of hi-" It was then that he noticed Andrew and Bit standing behind Francis and his brother.

Suddenly Alfred let out a howl of fury and flung himself at Bit in a rage. Slamming him to the floor, ALfred screamed, "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND YOU BROUGHT _THEM?! _ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM KILLED! AND ARTHUR! YOU FUCKING BROUGHT ARTHUR DIDN'T YOU?! _DIDN'T YOU?!"  
_

Bit looked up at Alfred sadly, "Alfred, you know they care about you. Of course they would would come to save you."

"SAVE ME?! _SAVE ME?! _I'M NOT _WORTH_ FUCKING SAVING DON'T YOU GET IT?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'M! NOT! AMERICA! I'M NOT...I-I'm not..."

Bit's eyes widened when drops of water fell onto his face.

"I'm not real..."

* * *

_People are like pebbles skipped along the water_

_No matter how far you are thrown_

_No matter the distance_

_No matter how many skips you make_

_You will still sink to the bottom_

* * *

Next Update: **307 **reviews

Next Chapter: What's Billy doing to Arthur?!

**Note: This book will be exactly 41 chapters-we're nearing the end :(**

This is the official summary for "A Nation's Secret: Book 3: England: London Bridge is Falling Down"

Genre: Horror/Crime

When you think of a serial killer, you think of a shady man with dark eyes and hair who wears a trench coat. You don't think of a young blonde woman with a fiery spirit, abandonment issues, bad cooking skills, and emerald green eyes...note to self, if she ever starts humming,make sure to run as fast as you can...lest you become Jack's next victim.

**Once again, all poems were written by me**


	33. Three Blind Mice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Thoughts: blah blah blah_

**Billy: blah blah blah**

Thanks for all your reviews and for enjoying my work!

The song you MUST listen to during this is "Nigram Clavem" from the Kuroshitsuji Ost, Make sure to look up the "Extendeded version" (yes, with two ed)

The following poems/rhymes do NOT belong to me (but the rest do)

* * *

_One bright day in the middle of the night,_

_Two dead boys got up to fight,_

_Back to back they faced each other,_

_Drew their swords and shot each other,_

_A deaf policeman heard the noise,_

_And ran to save the two dead boys,_

_And if you don't believe it's true _

_Go ask the blind man,_

_he saw it too,_

* * *

Arthur's face paled, "Y-Your...p-prey?"

That terrible, terrible grin stretched impossibly wider and the worth echoed from unmoving lips, "**Yes, you are my prey, my dear Arthur."**

Arthur shook his head wildly, "Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?! What did _Alfred _ever do to deserve this?!"

**"Nothing."**

Green eyes widened, "W-Wha?"

**"Alfred did nothing to deserve my torture...You, however, have done ****_everything."_**

England shrunk back in horror as Billy's skin began to literally melt, globs of flesh and cloth dropping onto the black floor of nothingness. Muscle decayed until all that was left was a skeleton. England's eyes widened, "W-Wood?" Indeed, all that was left of Billy was a wooden skeleton. There were pins holding together the joints and on the skull were two horns that were bent backwards at an awkward angle. The eye sockets were empty black holes and the mouth was filled with sharp teeth. It was then that England saw the strings.

Red threads were connected to each joint and extended up into the nothingness that was the sky. He looked back at the wooden frame and let out a startled yelp as it suddenly jerk to the right. Then to the left. And then it began to flail about wildly in something that Arthur was hesitant to call a dance.

Green eyes followed the red strings up as far as they would go and Arthur gasped when he saw that they each connected to a finger. Each finger connected to a hand, each hand connected to an arm, each arm connected to a shoulder, each shoulder connected to a torso, the torso connected to a neck, the neck connected to a head, upon the head was a face, a face that belonged to none other than Billy.

Literally swirling dark blue eyes seemed to laugh with glee. Sharp teeth glittered in the dark and Arthur caught the glimpse of a black tongue. As Billy began to chant, the puppet burst into flames, still dancing it's twisted little dance and laughing hysterically.

_**"Willy was a helpful boy but quite near-sighted, **_

_**He built a fire in the fireplace and self-ignited; **_

_**Now, the wind is blowing cold and the room is getting chilly,**_

_**And not one of us wants to put out poor Willy!"**_

The puppet suddenly let out an ear-splitting shriek and England found himself falling down into the empty space. He cried out when he landed in something akin to sand and looked around. Only to scream.

Hundred upon hundred of glass eyes heaped into mounds as far as he could see. Arthur struggle to stand and flinched when the eyes followed him. He took a couple stumbling steps before slipping and falling back into the eyes. He noted in horror that they were dark blue and with moving darker swirls. He felt himself sinking into the moving glass eyes and screamed as he was engulfed. He felt something rush into his mouth-not a liquid but not anything else he could recognize, either-and he gagged violently. He scratched at his throat with his nails as he felt whatever was in his body squirm and itch. _It itches it itches it itches i__t itches it itches it itches IT ITCHES! _He ignored the fact that he was not so slowly tearing his flesh apart and that he was falling through black again.

Voices that seemed far off and yet so clear were swimming around him.

_Do you see that?_

_Is he breathing?_

_Why the rush?_

_Don't run away from us..._

England let out a gasp as he hit the meadow. He quickly checked his throat and found that his wounds were gone...

He was lying in a meadow of daisies-but the sky was still pitch black. He stood on shaky legs and glanced about. "H-Hello?" No reply. Instead he felt something slithered over his shoe. He let out a yelp and looked down to realize that the daisies were covered in maggots. They writhed and wriggled around him and seemed to be making intricate patterns with their pink bodies.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake. Skeletal hands, still adorned with strings of flesh, burst from the ground around him and grappled at his legs. He tried in vain to kick them away, only to trip back into their grip and he gasped as they tore at his clothes. They ripped through his flesh as if it were paper, and he felt the maggots worm their way into his skin. He thrashed and screamed as he was literally ripped apart.

And then it stopped.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry for the wait, I was really busy and I was at a loss for what to write. I have an outline but...I just had trouble figuring out ways to freak Arthur out...I kind of scared myself while writing this.

Next Update: **325** reviews

Next Chapter: Reunion!


	34. This Old Man

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I've had major writer's block for this story-despite already knowing the ending...well, I'm back now! I've been on a Shizaya wave for a while and haven't revisited Hetalia in a long time. Also, my dog was the inspiration for this story (very long story) and I just had to put him down. My parents were crying so much that I was the one who had to call the vet to schedule the appointment...Sorry if anyone thought I was abandoning this story! I'm not-I promise! Listen, remember that I have a poll on my profile on who your favorite America is! Check it out! Also, just so everyone knows-(MOST) OF THE POEMS IN THIS STORY WERE MADE BY ME! All the ones in this chapter are mine

**The song to listen to is "The Day the Sun Disappeared" by Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

_You took away my eyes because you couldn't bear to see me cry_

_You took away my voice because you couldn't bear to hear me scream_

_You took away my heart because you couldn't bear to have it belong to someone else_

_You buried me under your house because you couldn't bear to have me leave you_

_My dearest darling..._

_YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND_

* * *

"That's enough, Billy."

Arthur's eyes snapped open at the serious toned voice. He suddenly realized that there was someone cradling him. Looking up with weary eyes, emerald orbs met sky blue.

"Alfred?"

It was him, his Alfred. His little brother had come back to him! Tears beaded at the corners of the Englishman's eyes and he quickly buried his face into the boy's bomber jacket, his arms wrapped around his neck as he sobbed.

"A-Alfred? Oh my God...A-Alfred..."

The american's eyes softened and he held the man tighter to him, "Shh, Iggy...I hate seeing you cry...I'm back now so it's okay..."

"B-But-"

"No buts, you're my big brother...you're supposed to be the strong one."

The familial term only made the Englishman cry harder and Alfred hugged him close. France sighed in relief at the sight of Arthur safe and sound, thankful for that small blessing. Matthew looked over at Bit and Andrew, who stood protectively in front of the two brothers.

"You have your audience now, Billy." Bit snarled.

"So what do you want to tell us." Andrew finished with a growl.

Matthew felt a shiver course through his spine when he looked at Billy. The "boy's" eyes were dark blue with literally swirling lighter blue swirls. The smile that literally split the monster's face in two had yet to disappear and, if anything, had gotten wider.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and held the Brit closer to his chest.

"Why are you so bent on killing Arthur?! Tell me dammit!"

The field they were standing in suddenly caught fire, however the flames were cold rather than hot.

_**"Why? It's because England was the one who created me, that why."**_

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you_

_But the roses are wilted_

_The violets are dead_

_The sugar bowl's empty_

_And there's a hole in your head_

* * *

_"I've had enough of their pranks! What the bloody hell were they thinking when they sent me this thing?!"_

_England huffed angrily as he held the wooden clock away from him in disgust. "Knowing those bastards, they put a curse on it. Damn fuckers don't know when to quit it do they?"_

_England had received yet another cursed "present" from his "dear" older brothers. He knew they still resented him after all those years, if their little tokens of "affection" meant anything._

_"...What should I do with this thing? If I throw it out Alfred might find it and that would be a problem...I know! Alfred! I'll reverse the curse and turn it into something else! I'll turn it into a present for Alfred! The lad will love it!"_

_The trip to the basement and finding his spell book was a pleasant one. England couldn't wait to make a present for Alfred, convinced the boy spent too much time talking to bunnies rather than playing games like catch._

_"I'll make him a ball! No...no the lad could hurt himself with a wooden ball...maybe a rocking horse? No...I know! I'll make him a house with toy soldiers! Alfred loved those dolls that Richard had!"_

_He gently sat down the freaky looking wooden doll in the center of his basement, then went to fetch his box of chalk. The array was far from simple, a mix of alchemic symbols and latin scrawl, and took him about two hours to complete via text. He slipped on his black cloak, mostly for aesthetic appeal, and dusted the white chalk from his person._

_"Now, just to find that blasted spell...hah! Here it is!"_

_As he spoke the incantation the array glowed dark purple, lime green, then navy blue. Bottles on shelves rattled as wind and dust encircled the small doll and obscured it from view. Despite the want to shield his eyes, England chanted even louder. There was a loud elastic crack and he was suddenly thrown backwards in a stack of books against the wall._

_The bright light and swirling wind almost immediately dissipated as the englishman slowly picked himself from the debris._

"_Bloody hell!"_

_His arm was clearly broken, or at least dislocated-if the odd angle it hung from was any indication. He coughed the dust from his lungs and looked blearly over to the cirlce. The doll was gone, replaced by a rather large wooden house and a set of twelve little toy soldiers. England sighed and looked over to his box of paints, "I should paint them differently...Alfred would like that..."_

_He failed to notice that the front most soldier was faintly glowly blue..._

* * *

Please review, I want to see if you like where the story is going! Only two chapters after this one and after that, THE EPILOGUE! 37 chapters in total :P


	35. Jack Jumped Over the Candle Stick

Disclaimer: check previous chapters because I'm just too lazy 0.o

Sorry for the delay people, school work and falling in love with Evangelion got in the way! Hey, don't forget about the poll on my profile for who is the best america! Go check it out!

**Soundtrack for this chapter is: NONE** THAT'S RIGHT, this chapter is left up to your own imagination. (if not solely for the fact that I couldn't find a fitting soundtrack of awesomness to do it proper justice...)

**The poems belong to me (most of them-the ones in this chapter are mine)**

* * *

_Liar liar pants on fire_

_Hanging from a telephone wire_

_Pull the rope and hang him higher_

_Leave the world and climb the spire_

* * *

All the color drained from England's face and he stood up abruptly from his seat in Alfred's arms.

"_I_ made you?! _I'm_ the reason Alfred's been suffering?!"

Billy giggled and twirled in a circle with a whistle,_** "Partly. Sorta. Maybe. Maybe not. No matter, you may have not made me...but you directed me towards a better host than a wooden doll."**_

"H-Host?"

_**"Yes. Host. The doll your brothers sent to you had a curse on it and when you tried to reverse it and turn it into something good you did the opposite: you made me. I lived in the soldiers waiting for something even better, and that's when you gave me to Alfred. You added to my design, by making me with the purpose of being Alfred's gift, you bound me to him and him to me. We are one and the same."**_

Arthur felt sick, his stomach churning and skin growing clammy, "I-I...Alfred I...Alfred?" He turned back to Alfred, bent on apologizing his heart out, but was surprised to find Alfred smiling brightly. It was a smile he had never seen on the boy, a smile of pure relief.

"It's okay Arthur...this is perfect..."

Matthew gaped and Francis choked on his saliva, "Perfect?! But mon ami-"

"It means I'm real."

There was silence, save for Billy's insane giggling.

Arthur bit his lip before breaking out into a grin of his own, "That's right Alfred...you're America...you always have been..."

Bit walked over and smacked Alfred up the side of the head, "Idiot, I told you!"

Arthur watched as the comical scene of Alfred whining while Bit and Andrew yelled at him.

**_"I think that we should play a game!"_**

The group turned to Billy and gulped. The field suddenly wiped out into an oldfashioned ballroom, and England gasped. "This is my house!" Indeed, they were now all standing in the middle of an enormous peach colored ballroom with cream curtains and expensive chandeliers.

**_"Yes~I'm only going off a memory-but I really like this place! It's so open!"_**

Billy twirled in the middle of the floor, arms outstretched and giggling madly. Suddenly, Bit tackled England to the ground, "Get down!" A bullet narrowly missed the Englishman and imbedded into the wall behind him with a bang. Alfred, without hesitation, tore a hand gun out of his own pocket and flung it at Bit who caught it expertly mid-air.

"Get them out of here _now!_" Andrew nodded and dragged Arthur off the floor by his arm and screamed at Francis and Matthew to follow. England looked after Alfred in bewilderment, only to receive a reassuring smile as he was dragged into a doorway.

A bang of a door and they were gone.

Billy giggled at Bit and Alfred who stood side by side with equally serious looks on their faces.

_**"You're funny-trying to get them to safety? Did you forget whose world this is?"**_

Alfred smirked, "Did you forget whose _house_ this is? If anyone can find their way out it'll be Arthur, and besides...they have the world's biggest badass protecting them. He might not look like it, but Andrew is goddamned genius."

* * *

"So all we need to do is get to the basement so you can work your magic, right?"

"I-In theory, yes I should be able to reverse my brothers' curse."

"Mon ami, what should Matthieu and moi do?"

"Can you shoot?"

"Oui, I was in war you know."

"Then start shooting."

Andrew threw off his suit jacket to reveal crisscrossing bandoliers around his torso, weighed down with ammunition and around his waist was a band of grenades. On his back were two heavy-duty assault rifles and twin hand guns with several packs of cartridges.

He handed the guns and cartridges to France and Canada, and gave them a smirk when he saw their stunned faces, "What? This may be Billy's world, but it's still _America's_ mind...I can get _some_ exceptions to the rules of reality."

England shrugged off the shock and reached for a sword he had mounted on the wall, "What should we expect from Billy in terms of obstacles?"

Andrew shrugged, "Fucked up monsters and mind tricks probably, who knows with that creepy little shit?"

"Bloody fantastic."

A rumbling caught their attention from behind.

"The fuck is that noise-IS THAT A FUCKING PANZER?!"

The armored tank barreled down the hallway behind the four at an alarming speed. Painted black and red it was imposing against the dark faded wallpaper and crunching of wood beneath its "wheels". Andrew pulled out his rifles with a flurry of gray and began a whirlwind assault on the tank's gears. He skidded to a halt and shouted at the others to go on ahead, seemingly unfazed by the oncoming tank.

"Are you insane?! You'll get crushed mon cher!"

"Just leave it to the big guns frenchy and take the canadian and the brit to the basement! I got this!"

Francis shot back one last desperate look at the smug looking Andrew before leading the others down and around the corner towards the brit's basement door. Andrew smirked and turned back to the approaching tank and reloaded.

"Keep 'em safe, for Alfred's sake."

* * *

Bit rolled away from another gunshot, this one managing to graze his shoulder. Billy had set an array of floating gun around him, all varying in size and shape. Alfred was a little worse for wear, already having a bullet lodged in his calf. Billy was winning, that much was apparent from the amount of damage they had been able to deal him.

Which was none.

The guns they fired were being literally shot out of the air and they didn't see any hope of getting past that wall of weapons anytime soon. Bit shot a glance at the panting Alfred who had a hand pressed on his leg, crimson soaking the fabric of his pants and dripping past his fingers.

The only hope they had was that Arthur reached the basement in time.

* * *

France shot down yet another mangled dog that looked like it had crawled it's way straight out the pits of hell. Canada was shooting down the canines left and right, splattering brains onto the already stained hardwood floors. They were getting nowhere fast and they knew it.

They were running out of time.

He didn't want to seperate from Arthur, he knew that it wasn't in the Brit's best interest to leave him alone, but he knew it had to be done.

"Matthieu, we need to say behind and deal with these things and leave Arthur to his own devices. You agree with me?"

"Oui, papa."

"N-No I'm not just going to leave you behind-"

"Arthur!"

The frenchman's voice left no room for argument, and Francis took a deep breath before doing what he knew he should have done ages ago.

And kissed the man he loved so much.

Canada felt like puking and was thankful that another dog came out of nowhere to distract his attention. Seeing his two father figures make out was not something he found pleasant to watch.

They broke apart after what seemed like ages, and Arthur gave a ghost of a smile.

"Adieu mon amor, I won't die."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Dammit!" Alfred swore as another bullet tore through his flesh, this time it was his shoulder. Glass broke around them and he felt like it would have been the perfect time to crack a Matrix joke if Arthur was there to make fun of him for it. Despite the pain he felt and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he had never felt happier in his life.

As he charged forward blindly, ignoring the pain of broken glass scratching up his face, he couldn't recall a time that he was more at peace.

_I'm real_

_I'm real_

_I'm real_

_I'm re-_

* * *

He rummaged through the potions with tremulous fingers and leafed through pages of dusty books like a madman. He didn't care that he was spilling things and that the array was sloppier than usual.

He just needed it do work.

That was all.

Shouting out the incantation with all he had, he could only pray.

_Please let this work!_

_Please let this work just this once!_

_I'll never practice magic again!_

_Just keep Alfred safe!_

Flashes of green and blue burst around him like fireworks, slowly building up intensity to the point where he had to shield his eyes against the glare. He steeled himself at the shock of the spell and the bookcases around him crumbled under the force of impact. The walls around him shook and broke and he felt the floor beneath him begin to cave. He closed his eyes and muttered a quick teleportation spell, praying that he got the words correctly.

A flash of white and he was suddenly surrounded in gun smoke.

In gun smoke and blood.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around wildly. The ballroom was trashed, as if a bomb had gone off, and there wasn't a single pane of glass that was still intact. He saw Bit, crouched a good ways off over something he couldn't really see due to the angle and he stood to get a better view.

He blood ran cold and his stomach dropped.

_I dont' regret anything..._

He ran on trembling legs towards the scene.

_Death doesn't scare me..._

His vision spun and he felt sick.

_My life has never been a waste..._

He reached Bit and suddenly reared back, falling backwards.

_I only wish..._

_He clapped a hand over his mouth and turned away._

_That I'd have realized it sooner..._

Tears began to flow unrestrained from his eyes and he saw that Bit was sobbing freely over the boy in his arms.

_That I..._

The _man_ in his arms.

_That I am..._

Despite the face that the entire left side of his face was gone, blasted away by something terrible, Arthur couldn't recall a single time when Alfred had ever smiled brighter.

_That I am..._

_I am the United States of America_

* * *

Well, I have successfully completed the most depressing chapter ever, if not solely for the fact that I worked on this godammned this for so long. I lost it then had to write it again.

I'm actually quite sad that this is the official second to last chapter-the next being the final "chapter" chapter and then will be the epilogue.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	36. Little Jack Horner Sat In The Corner

Thank you all for all being so patient-I have to admit that I've been more focused on other fandoms and I haven't been interested in Hetalia in a long time. I've been more interested in K, Evangelion, Durarara, and my actual book that I'm working on.

Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter of The Four Faces of America, well, last one before the epilogue. So yeah, enjoy the last chapter!

Thank you all for being so supportive and not finding and killing me for taking so long.

* * *

Matthew buried his face in his brother's bloodied shirt, past hysterical. After Arthur had left and the monsters had exploded into black glitter, Francis and Matthew tried to find Andrew. They found him running past them with a look of terror on his face. They followed in haste, both dreading the worst.

And the worst they did find.

Arthur was already there, running to Matthew and stopping Francis half way, but unable to prevent Matthew from reaching his brother's corpse. Half of Alfred's face was gone, blown apart by something with enough firepower to singe the wound closed as it destroyed flesh.

Andrew shot a look at Bit who just whispered, "Billy is dead."

As if on cue, the world around them began collapsing. The floor beneath them shook and cracked, and Francis shielded Arthur and Matthew from the falling debris. Matthew choked back a sob and called above the chaos, "What's happening?!"

Andrew grabbed Bit's arm for support as the ground under his foot fell away into oblivion, "Billy's dead so his pseudo-world can't keep its shape anymore!"

Bit grimaced and pulled out something from his pocket that looked like a cellphone and threw it at Francis who caught it with ease. He looked at it curiously, it _was _a cellphone. "What's this?"

"It's Alfred's home phone. Call it and you three can return back to the real world."

Arthur shook his head with unshed tears in his green eyes, "No! Not without you two! I won't lose anyone else!"

Bit smiled sadly and Andrew copied the look, "We weren't real to begin with, remember? We're creations of Alfred's subconscious. We can't live without Alfred."

Bit closed his eyes, "But Alfred can live without us."

Matthew winced when another window shattered overhead, "What do you mean?"

Andrew smirked, "Just go home kiddo. It was nice spending time with ya. I don't think I can say much more than that." The three nations looked from the two personalities in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Goodbye. Arthur."

A phone rang in the distance and everything went white.

* * *

The next few months passed like a dream.

The three woke up where they had left off, side by side in Alfred's bed. Alfred, however, looked to be sleeping soundly in armchair by the window. Arthur bolted over to him and cried in relief when he saw that the boy was indeed just sleeping, all injuries he had received in Billy's dream world gone. However, try as he did, Alfred wouldn't wake up.

The world went on like nothing had changed, Matthew took control of Alfred's affairs and things went smoothly.

Gilbert still lived in Matthew's bed, Romano and Feliciano were proposed to by their secret and not so secret boyfriends on the same day. Francis and Arthur entered a relationship that actually seemed to worked, although Arthur refused to engage in any romantic activity in public.

But Alfred still wouldn't wake up.

Three months had passed and Arthur spent most of that time by Alfred's bedside. He just couldn't leave while the poor boy wasted away his life in a coma.

"Hey Alfred, I was here yesterday...and the day before that...nothing new has happened...well, except for that little bear thing that Matthew carries around with him turned out to be female..."

Alfred's face still held its boyish charm, even as he slept away the world. Soft light filtered in through the open window by his bed, and Arthur felt his eyes water.

"...Which is why you need to come back to us, Alfred...you made the world so bright and full of life...I've never had a dull moment when you're around...you were my whole world, Alfred..."

A bird called outside and Arthur broke down into tears.

"A-Alfred, l-little one, please wake u-up...please wake up so Mathew can show you his engagement ring and so you can go on and on about those silly hamburgers and just so you can smile... Oh please wake up and smile at me, Alfred..."

He sobbed and reached over to hold the boy's warm hand.

"Look at me, Alfred, did you ever think I'd be in a relationship with Francis of all people? I sure didn't...wake and smile for me Alfred...please just wake up and tell me it's going to be okay..."

Arthur froze when the hand he held squeezed back.

"It's going to be okay."

"A-Ah!"

Alfred blinked open his eyes blearily, almost blind without his glasses. Without thinking Arthur quickly placed the spectacles on the blonde's face.

"B-Better?"

Alfred smiled weakly and finally got a clear look at England, "Yeah...I guess I'm back...brother..."

Arthur didn't know whether to hug Alfred like he wanted to or to keep it cool. He decided on the latter, not wanting to bother Alfred after he just woke up.

"So...can you hear Billy at all?"

Alfred shook his head, "I think he's gone for good."

"What about Andrew and Bit? How are they?"

"Actually...I think that they're gone too."

"Gone?"

Alfred nodded and bit his lip, "I think they gave their lives to save mine...cuz I can't hear them anymore..."

Arthur deflated, "Oh..."

Alfred noted the englishman's sadness and quickly perked up, "B-But they're technically not really people so they're likely to come back! So don't worry! Be happy!"

Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Bob Marley huh? I'd expect nothing less."

Alfred smiled and sat up, reaching out with both arms, "Don't I get a hug?"

Arthur laughed felt his eyes begin to water again. He pulled Alfred into a tight hug, "Yes, you get a hug...lovable git."

The tea sitting next to them was left untouched, a tin sat beside it with a sharpied #18 on the bottom.

* * *

**!LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL!**


	37. Not An Epilogue But It'll Have To Do

Started 9/24/12 and these are the final results as of 5/28/13

"Favorite America" Poll Results:

Alfred- 45

Bit- 13

Andrew- 7

Billy- 4

I am so happy to see that people are so loyal to Alfred! Go America!

Thank you all for voting and for your constant support!

* * *

I know I promised an epilogue, but I've been working on this story for so long that I've basically lost all steam for it, and I like the ending of the last chapter. I think it fits.

So yes people, this is the end of the line for The Four Faces of America, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I have.

Thank you all, I love you!


End file.
